


Spilled milk is one thing, spilled coffee is another thing

by marmar213



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Daddy Kink, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Language, Oral Sex, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmar213/pseuds/marmar213
Summary: You end up bumping into Sebastian while walking to meet up with friends, a relationship ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

You put your hand in your bag to grab your phone out as you felt it vibrate. You feel a little flutter in your stomach as it is not in the spot you believed it to be. You turn your coffee cup outwards so to not to spill it on yourself and continue to walk as your eyes are in your bag to look for your phone. Then you feel it – like you stepped into a semi-soft brick wall. 

“Holy fucking shit,” You let out rather loudly before you realized you said it as it seems like the man came out of nowhere. “Oh my god, I am so sorry,” You say to the man in the hat and sunglasses partly for bumping into him (but hey, he felt so good to bump into, he was so nice and tall compared to your short stature) and mostly for cursing like a sailor.

“You know, Captain America would probably not like the language coming out of your mouth.” He responds; you could hear the smirk on his face. A small and quite huh escapes from your mouth, forgetting you are wearing a shirt that has a circle; half of Captain America’s shield, half Bucky’s arm.

You let out a little giggle at the language reference and check your coffee cup noticing you had hardly any spillage. And, your phone, you finally found it! “You’re right, he probably wouldn’t. I’m such a bad ass. Pretty sure Bucky would get a good laugh, though.” You look up and finally have a good look at the tall, strong stranger you bumped into. It was him. Sebastian Stan, your Romanian God. You bite your lip, not wanting to be awkward and fangirl on him in lower Manhattan. You barely whisper, almost in prayer, “Oh…Oh my.” He hears you, regardless of the quiet tone. 

He raises an eyebrow and smiles, knowing you realize it was him. “I’m guessing you’re a fan?”

“Of course,” You blush, and lower your eyes and bat your lashes. He loved how you could blush and get quiet, despite the first three words he heard come out of your mouth. Sebastian was intrigued to say the least and pondered asking you for your number, but did not want to do it outright. He asks your name and you give it willingly. He notices your phone in your hand and devised a plan to possibly get the number. 

“Want to take a picture?” You both ask at the same time. You both laugh. “Sure,” Again at the same time. You open your phone to get to the camera. You notice the text from one of your friends reporting that they’d be about 15 minutes late. You set a reminder in your head to give them big hugs for texting you at the right time, for if they had not, you may not have bumped into Sebastian. 

“You know full well this going on Instagram, right?” you smile bashfully. Sebastian laughs genuinely. God, you want to bottle up his laughter and save it for a sad day, you think.

“I’d be disappointed if it wasn’t,” he responds to you with a smile and a glimmer in his eye.

“Mind if I tag you in the picture?” You ask with a sly smile.

“Does that tag come with your number?” He asked, kicking himself mentally for a somewhat cheesy line.

“Mr. Stan, you are a smooth man.” You flirt right back. You try getting a good angle with your phone to get both you and him in the picture, but Sebastian is about a foot taller than you and this proves to be an issue. 

“Need help there, little lady?” he notices your difficulty with your role as photographer.

“To answer both of your questions at one time; yes.” You hand your phone to him. He pulls you into him, not into a full hug, but a little more intimate than just a side hug. He snaps a couple of pictures of you together when he gets a good angle of you both. All you could think of was how warm and kind he appeared in interviews or with other fans and how true it seemed of him in person. You think, even if you do give him your number and he doesn’t ever call or text, you have a kick ass story to tell friends about that one time you met Sebastian Stan. After he takes them, he gives you a tight squeeze and hands back your phone. 

You rattle off your number as he inputs into his phone. He presses send in order for you to have his. You are kind of surprised; you thought he would have a private line. You contemplate saving him as Romanian God, but you settle on Seb. 

“I better go, I have plans to meet up with some friends.” You tell him, as you notice the time. You smile up at him and he smiles in return. He had just made your day, damn, probably more like year. 

“Bye.” You both say to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About ten minutes later you walk up to the restaurant where your friends planned on meeting for lunch before gallivanting around the city. Both of them walk up at the same time from the other direction. You hadn’t realized you were glowing and practically floating from meeting Sebastian earlier. “Well look who’s glowing like they just flew in from Chernobyl.”

“Oh my God, you will never believe who I literally bumped into when I got your text” You practically squeal your friend Deedee. You pull out your phone and queue up the pictures of you and Sebastian showing Deedee and Ben. 

“Holy Shit, The freaking Winter Soldier! Damn, he’s just as cute without all that smoldering smoky eyed makeup he wears.” Ben said. 

“Well, I haven’t posted it on IG, yet. Let’s get a table so I can fiddle with the filters” You respond.

“Awe, look how tall he is compared to you. I’m rather shocked you didn’t kidnap, head home, and had your way with him. I’d be mad at first that you ditched us, but would not blame you one bit. Look at all that Romanian sweetness holding onto you for dear life. Is he really as nice as he seems?” Deedee asked.

“Oh yes he was. I am just so glad I didn’t spill my coffee on him. I was totally not paying attention when I was walking as I felt my phone vibrate and was looking in my bag for it when I walked into him like he was a brick wall.” The three of you sat down, pulled up your Instagram, decided on a filter that made you look a little tanner next to him, and tagged Sebastian. Your friends noticed your cheesy smile as you remembered how he had asked for your number if you could tag him. 

“Awe, you’re glowing again.” Ben said. 

“So, I asked if I could tag him and he asked for my number in exchange for the tag. And I gave it to him and I got his.” You say, rather quickly. Deedee spit out some water when you got that out.

“What?” They both exclaim. 

“We exchanged numbers” You giggle. 

“Homegirl better text him and get her a Bucky Barnes” Deedee responded.

You sigh. “I may not. Well, at least not today or tomorrow. Don’t want to seem to overly interested and fangirly. Plus, he asked for my number, he can always text first.” 

You guys ordered some lunch and enjoyed each other’s company for a couple of hours at the restaurant. When you check your phone for the time, you notice you had a lot of notifications for Instagram. You open it up the app so that the notification icon could disappear from phone. You notice a few friends liked the picture and commented how cool it was you had met him. You notice Sebastian liked the photo and commented, look at the pretty girl that ran into me earlier. I take a good selfie. He added a smiley face at the end of the comment. He also started to follow you on Instagram. Your eyes bulged at the comment and the follow. Today was a good day. 

“Holy Fucking Shit” You say for the second time, you elected that as the phrase of the day. It caused Deedee and Ben to look at you. You show them your phone and point to his comment. Deedee gets on his Instagram and writes how Sebastian and you look absolutely amazing together. He tags Sebastian in the comment. Ben had gotten on Instagram to like the picture and sees the comment. He writes, could not agree more with Deedee, puts a few thumbs up emojis and tags Sebastian as well. You notice their comments. “Fucking shit guys, seriously?”

“For someone who is Team Cap, you sure as hell have a filthy mouth. I swear to God, you are the female version of Tony Stark sometimes.” Ben says as you chuck down the last of your cup of coffee.

“Plus, it may help you get your very own Sgt Bucky Barnes that you can salute to all night long if he sees those comments.” Deedee inputs. 

You request the check so you guys can pay the bill and make your way up town to the MoMA. As you guys are heading to the subway, you feel your phone go off signaling a text message. It’s Sebastian. He asks if you were free the next morning so that you guys could get Brunch together. You smile and say aloud, “Holy crap. He text me.”

You show them the text and they smile and giggle. Deedee pulls your hand to get on the subway. “When we get off the subway, you’re going to text yes. Give that Romanian God of yours a few minutes to work up a little sweat to see what you’re going to say. Just because he’s sexy, does not mean he can’t wait like some other dude.”

You are practically running out of the subways so you could get signal on your phone. You open Sebastian’s text.

You: Sure. Any place in mind?

Seb: Hhhhmm. Know of the place? It’s in the West Village on West 4 Street by 12 Street.

You laughed; you knew the place and the bar across the street. You respond to him. Yes, I know it. What time works for you? 

Seb: Does 11 AM work?

Shit, you thought, even if it didn’t, you’d make it work. 

You: Perfect timing. I guess I shall see you then.

Seb: Until then. Can’t wait. 

The man was going to kill you by making your ovaries explode, but what a way to go. You then hear ben ask, “Well, where is he taking you tomorrow?”

“We’re meeting at the place in the west village.” You smile. You couldn’t wait until 11 AM. 

“Ooooo, you should so wear that cute little, black dress that you have,” Deedee paused, thinking you have a few of them. “The sleeveless one that you wore a couple of weeks ago. And that cute grey cardigan. Yea. Wear that. And god damn it put on some shoes. Do not. I repeat, DO NOT wear your converse. Your Doc Martens are fine.”

“But I like my converse.” You tease. You guys enter the museum and spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the art.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You wake up a little early on Sunday, nervous, anxious, but happy for your date with Sebastian. You gave him credit for suggesting a brunch date. It was different and seemed less daunting than a regular evening date. There seemed something relaxing about a late morning date. You begin to get ready and head out with enough time in order to get to the restaurant by 11 AM. When you’re about two blocks away, you receive a text.

Seb: Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m inside by the bar. 

You: Cool. I shall be there in a few, couple of blocks away.

You walk in and see him before he notices you. He’s in jeans and a plain, blue tee. He has his sunglasses tucked in shirt, and freaking converse. He looked so damn amazing dressed so down, you ponder if the jail time for public indecency for throwing yourself at him would be worth it. He looks up and smiles at you, pulling you out of your lewd thoughts. You smile back and start walking towards him. He meets you about halfway and embraces you in a hug. He gives you kiss on the side of your forehead. You breathed him in, he smelled so good. He takes your hand after the hug and if feels so natural for your hands and fingers to be interlaced. You guys wait for your table to be ready.

"I'm guessing you've been here before? Most people always ask what place when I say 'the place'" He asks.

"A couple of times with my parents and brother. It's a cute place." You respond. The hostess signals to you guys that the table is ready. Sebastian continues to hold your hand the way to the table, making you smile warmly. He lets you sit first after you disentangle your hands from each other, he then sits across from you.

"So..." He begins. "I guess this is good time to get to know each other. Never really just asked a girl for her number and gave mine so easily as of late. You were too adorable when you bumped into me yesterday, that I just wanted to get to know you. And I'm rambling."

"Rambling is hot." You bite your tongue, shit, why did I say that. Granted it was hot and adorable when he did it, but you knew you should have cooled your jets. "I mean adorable. Um. Yeah. I think it happens to the best of us." Both of you laugh, glad the ice was broken.

"I'm guessing you're a New York girl?" He asks.

"Born, raised, and lived in the lower New York area my entire life...living in the city now, but grew up in Westchester. There's no place like it." You tell him.

"Couldn't agree more. It's pretty awesome." He responds. At that point, your orders were taken.

You guys get back to your conversation. You ask, "Any favorite parts of Manhattan?"

"Love the village; I tend to end up in the east side more than the west for some reason. Love central park, makes me think of Rockland County a bit as it's where I lived for a long time when I came to America. And yours?"

"It's funny you mention Rockland, I ended up going to college there. Love the village, east and west. Love union square. I avoid the area between the garden and time square, unless I'm going to a rangers game or have tickets to a play." You respond to him.

"Wait, you were a Rockland girl for a few years? Which college, there's a few?" He asks curiously as he wonders if you guys ever bumped into each other by happenstance when he was home as he pegged you for about 25 to 30.

"Dominican college, studied history there on the undergrad level. Actually working on my PhD so I can teach full time at a four-year school. Doing a full time gig at a 2 year as a history professor in the meantime." You tell him.

"That's awesome. Smart is sexy. Wait, PhD? You look young." He compliments you. You blush and laugh.

"Thank you. I know most women are supposed to act all uppity when it comes to talk of their age, but I'm proud to say I'm in my mid 30's. Maybe I'd feel different if I looked older or didn't feel youthful, but whatever." You realize you're feeling more relaxed with Sebastian. He smiles and you feel him take your hand again from across the table. You both feel a little static between your bodies from the contact. God, as often you joked that the man was going to be the death of you, you contemplate if he really would. Your food comes out shortly after and both of you are pulled out of your trances, forgetting you were there to actually eat.

When you guys finish and start to leave, you almost feel empty because that means having to part from Sebastian. You then hear him start to talk. "So, I was just going to walk around aimlessly, care to join me?"

You look up and smile. "Sure, the day's still young."

He takes your hand and you guys start walking. "You mentioned plays earlier, any favorites?"

"West side story. It's also one of my favorite movies as well. Love the sound of music and a chorus line. Grew up on them. Funny thing is, I can't sing if my life depended on it. Stuck with playing instruments." You giggle.

"Any instrument in particular?" He asks curiously.

"Mostly stuck with the clarinet, I still have one, but tried my hand with the trumpet, trombone, guitar, and bass. My parents tried getting my brother and me to play the piano younger, but we were the rebels of the family and gravitated towards other instruments. What about you?"

"You'd think that I would because of my mom, but I don't. I'm killer at karaoke, though" He laughs.

"Well, you got a backup band in me anytime." You guys continue to walk, talking about your childhoods a bit, random stories of your teenage, college, and adult years.

"I loved Vienna when I visited back when I was a teen. Loved all the sound of music sites. It was so beautiful. I'd love to go back" You tell him.

"It is a nice county." He responds. You guys notice the time, it’s about 7. "I had you out most of the day; you must need to start getting ready for tomorrow. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I don't lose my shoes until midnight." You giggle. "We're actually three blocks from my apartment."

"Well, I should walk you home; it would be the princely thing to do." He offers. "Lead the way."

You start off in the direction to your apartment, both in silence as know your day together is going to end in a few minutes. You approach your building. You quietly whisper, "So, that's my apartment two doors down."

Sebastian squeezes your hand and releases it and puts his arm around you. "I really had fun today and would love to see you for dinner sometime this week. What's your schedule like?" He gets out in the last few steps until you guys stop in front of your building. You bite your lip and glad he feels the chemistry between you two and wants to see more of you.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays I'm usually busy with teaching and school. Tuesdays and Fridays are my best days, and of course the weekends so long I'm not too bogged down with schoolwork." You tell him, looking up at him noticing how sexy he looked licking his lips. Fuck, given the chance, you could kiss him forever.

"Tuesday it is then. I can meet you up at your school if you want." His voice is lowered. He wants to kiss you so badly. He looks at you, asking permission through his eyes. You nod and smile at him. He leans down and kisses you. First a little innocently, then you kiss back with a little more passion, because, hey you only live once. Then he kisses back a little more. He breathes out so hotly "oh mica mea printesa."

You kiss him once more and murmur, "I don't know what you said, but it sounded so beautiful."

He looks at you with lustful eyes, "You're my little princess." You let out a little moan and begin kissing some more, you nip at his bottom lip a little and before giving you access to his tongue, he controls dominance and starts kissing you back. You allow his tongue access to yours. You guys go at it for about five minutes before a neighbor passes you. After you break apart from kissing, you both laugh.

"I never got to give you my answer for Tuesday. This guy stated to kiss me before I could tell you yes." You laugh.

"This guy, am I going to have to compete with him for your time?" He jokingly asks. You nod your head no, smiling at him. "What time are you done for the day?"

"So long nothing crazy happens; I'm usually done by 430." You tell him.

"Perfect, we can get coffee before dinner." He says.

"You're a man after my own heart." You tell him. You both laugh. He goes in for another kiss. It's not as intense as before, but still so amazing. You guys do a little Eskimo kiss after the kiss ends.

"Until Tuesday, mica mea printesa." He says as his hands cup your face and gives you one last kiss.

"Text me when you get home, Prince Charming." You guys hug. Sebastian watches you walk into the building making sure you get in safe. As you enter the apartment, you sigh. You have never been so aroused on kissing alone. You had loved how he took control and still had been sweet. You took a quick, cold shower to calm yourself. About ten minutes later you get a text from him stating he was home, along with a picture of him with a cup of coffee he procured on his way home. You laugh and respond that you're happy he got home safely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - decided to post a couple of more chapters

Chapter 4 

You get into your office about 8 AM as you had a class at 9:30 AM and you wanted to go over your notes for the lecture and maybe work on your thesis a little bit before. You hear your phone ding, signaling you have a text. You figure it’s either your mom or one of your friends as they are the only two that would text you at this time of the day. You grab your phone, not really paying attention as you open the text. When you look down at your phone, you see a picture of Seb in his bed, cuddling his pillows, having a sleepy smile on his face. He looked so good and you knew were going to feel the pent up sexual frustration all day from this picture. But damn it, he was so cute at the same time.

Seb: Morning beautiful; hope you enjoy your day.

You: So jealous that you’re still in bed (and of those damn pillows he’s clutching on, you think). Already in my office, getting ready for my class at 9:30. 

Seb: Pictures or it didn’t happen! About to have some coffee, jump in the shower and head to the gym.

God, I want to join him in the shower, you think. “Calm yourself woman and take a nice picture for the man.” You say to yourself. You do so and send it off to him to indulge in his request. 

Seb: Awe, my studious mica printesa. I was thinking, why don’t we go to the Yankee game tomorrow night after you’re done with work?

You: I’d be honored to go with you. I can’t wait. 

You guys work out your plans where you’ll meet due to the change in plans and decided it was easier to meet at the subway station. 

After you finish your classes, you head uptown for your tutorial class for your thesis. Since you always get to the school earlier, you meet with Deedee for coffee as usual. 

“Spill it, how was brunch?” He asks waiting for the details.

“It was amazing. We ended up walking around after and he actually walked me home at 7.” You tell him beaming thinking about the day with Sebastian. 

“Damn girl, soon wedding bells will be ringing. Anything happen when he dropped you off?” 

“Some hot and heavy kissing until a neighbor passed us by.” You both laugh. “And he calls me his mica mea printesa, his little princess.”

Deedee raises his eyebrow at the term of endearment that Sebastian has for you. “You better tell me you scored a second date the way this is playing out, first with the picture, and then with the brunch date that turned out to be a whole day affair. It would break my heart if didn’t. He clearly is doing something right and is making you happy.”

“Thank you, he does make me happy. He was holding my hand a lot while we were out and about. Yes, he did ask me out again. We were originally going to go for dinner tomorrow, then he text me this morning asking if I wanted to go to the Yankee game instead. I said yes.” You tell him of the change of plans.

“Well damn. Look at you go. Nervous?” He asks.

You sigh a little and think for a second. You respond, “Yes and no. I know that sounds really strange. No because we clicked, we seem to have a lot of things in common; he seems awesome and warm, like, I loved holding his hand the entire day and not feeling weird about being all romantic. It felt natural. God, he can kiss. The kissing was amazing. I’m a little nervous because, it’s something new. Something new, even positive can be a littler nerve wracking at the very start. I know dating Sebastian is not going to be like dating a regular dude or chick because of his fame. I know some days; we may get photographed, if the second date turns into a third, and the third into the fourth, and so on…which I totally don’t mind, whether he had fame or not as it’s so hard to just click with a person whether a significant other or friend, especially as it feels so easy with him. Also nervous, because I guess it’s just a matter of time, after so many dates, that I’m going to be “the girlfriend” when pictures are taken or he goes to events and takes me. Or I take him to collegiate events. I’m going to be out there. I guess I’m willing to take that chance with him and see what comes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day could not go fast enough. You gladly paid Sebastian in kind the previous evening with a good night text of a selfie with you in your Winter Soldier tank top blowing kisses at your phone, as you felt two can play that game. Let's just say you weren't the only one turned on, if only you knew the effect you had on Sebastian. 

The day finally ends and you head to the subway to meet up with him. Sebastian had gotten to the subway first and sees you. He waves to you and when you get closer; he pulls you into him for a hug and kisses you. He whispers, "Let me find out that mica printesa likes to send naughty good night texts."

Your breath hitches a little in the intimate moment of the hug, kiss, and what he tells you. You giggle a little, and counter "I guess the same way you like sending sweet good morning texts."

He laughs, "I guess so, my sweet, I guess so. Let's go to the game shall we?"

With that, he took your hand and you guys headed to the Bronx. You guys go through the gates and find your seats. You guys enjoy the first two innings. That's when Sebastian is found by a cameraman, towards the end of the second. He shows up on the jumbotron screen, smiling, as they show he is at the game. Less than half of the left side of your body is shown on the screen as he is holding your hand and he did not want to let go of it. You panic just a little bit as you know your parents must be watching the game at home and probably see and realize that you just shown up on the screen. It's not that you don't want them, or anyone else for that matter, to know that you are dating Sebastian, it's just that you would like a few more dates in privacy to cherish the man and see where the relationship takes you and if it was meant to be, without the whole world scrutinizing the relationship.

As the camera pans off of him, Seb turns to you and leans in to kiss you. This kiss calms you down a bit and you feel better, well, with the exception of the butterflies he causes to flutter in your stomach. The cameraman notices the kiss and makes a mental note to return at the sixth inning for the kiss cam as he thought you two were adorable together. You didn't feel your phone buzz, it was your mom texting you to ask if you were at the Yankee game. 

"Having fun?" Sebastian asks.

"It's always fun at yankee stadium. Want a beer and hot dog?” You smile as you ask him.

"Sure, with a little ketchup and mustard, please."

"Sure," You leave to get the food, not even paying attention to your phone. 

As the sixth inning rolls in, the kiss cam starts. After a couple of kisses, you notice that you and Sebastian are on the bigger screen. You look at each other smiling and shrug and go in for a quick kiss. A few of your friends had gathered at one of their houses to watch the game and caught the kiss; the only reason why they were watching was because Deedee sent out a text to them and threw a viewing party in the event they saw you on tv. When they saw the kiss, Deedee exclaims, "Awe look at our girl, getting some play"

As his tv allows to rewind and pause, he does so. He ends up taking a picture and sends it to you via text and captions it: the kiss that broke the tv. Glad to see you're enjoying yourself (and him).

You feel your phone vibrate this time and because of the way the phone is set, you see Deedee's text first. You open it up and see the picture. You let out a hearty laugh at his caption. Sebastion looks over at you slightly confused as to why you'd have a sudden outburst and asks, "Everything alright, printesa?"

 

You look up at him, "I have some crazy friends. They were watching the game and actually paused it when we kissed so they could take a picture"

You both laugh and you turn the phone so that he could see the picture. "Um, your mom is calling you."

"My mom is calling me?" You ask slightly taken back as there was a delay in the ring. Then you felt the vibration. "Ah shit."

You are a little panicked at this as this means she probably has seen you swapping spit on television. Sebastian holds your hand while you answer it with your free one. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"I SWEAR I SAW YOU ON TV AT THE YANKEE GAME." Your mom yells out happily. "There was a girl that looks like you kissing the actor that was in that movie with Meryl Streep."

Only your mom. You decide to just come out and say it and not lie. "Well. Yeah, I was on tv, I guess. I am on a date with that actor that was in the movie – Ricky and the Flash."

"Oh, Oh. Ok. I'll let you go then. Such a nice looking man he is. Enjoy, talk to you later. Love you." She tells you. 

You laugh, "Love you, too."

Once the game is finished, you walk to the subway. Seb inquires if he could make sure you get home safely. 

"Of course, means I get to be with you longer." You bite your tongue as soon as you said that.

"You're too much, but I like it." He puts his arm around you as you guys find a seat on the subway. He continues the conversation. "Look, I like you and I've enjoyed the couple of dates that we have been on and I have a sneaky suspicion that you have, too." He breathes in a bit. "What I am trying to get at is, I want to keep seeing you and only you. I like that we click, and you’re pretty adorable. Scratch that, I think you're beautiful and I just want to be with you, to get to know you more."

You blush as he tells you this softly on the train. Damn, he was too much. You would probably go to hell if you told him no. Nae, you're already going there. You'd probably be given Satan's job if you told the man no. You look up at him and smile. "Yes. There is only one thing; I guess I'm going to have to kick the guy who I was tonguing with on Sunday night to the curb, then."

He laughs and squeezes your thigh. "Why do I feel that our relationship is going to be a trip and a half?"

"Because it will." You laugh and give him a quick kiss. 

You finally reach your stop and walk to your home, you guys link arms. Sebastian begins to talk. "So I guess with your schedule, I won't get to see mica mea printesa until Friday evening."

"Yup." You sigh. "But think of all the good night and good morning texts between then."

You smile up at him. He stops in front of your building and starts kissing you, first slowly, then more passionately. You moan a little bit into the kiss. You ask him if he wants to come upstairs. He gets out the following statement, punctuated with a kiss between each word, "You don't know how badly I want to, but I want our first time together to be special. I want to ravish you and not worry about time."

As he pulls way, you both look at each other; both of your light eyes are dark with lust. You start to talk to shake off some of the arousal that you both have in order to control yourselves, "So Friday, why don't we meet here first and go from there with plans? 6:30 fine by you?"

Sebastian takes you in his arms and just holds you. Because of your height difference, your arms hug around his lower back, not much higher than his ass. He tells you, "6:30 would be fine. By the way, what is your apartment number so I know which button to ring?"

"Mine is 2B." You answer him. "I had an amazing time and cannot wait to see you again."

"So did I, love. Until Friday." Sebastian leans into and kisses you a few more times before he turns to leave.

"Don't forget to text me when you get home." You tell him.

"And don't forget to text me good night" He shoots back at you as he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Enjoy. Feedback is more than welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

On Wednesday afternoon as you're getting ready to leave your office to go to class uptown, you receive a text from Sebastian. Seb: I have a funny story for you. Can you talk?

You press on his contact information and call him. When he answers, you say "Hey dollface, what's up?"

"Isn't that a line I should be using? I should start calling you that." He chuckles at it.

"Too late, I already called dibs on it for you. Plus, you gave me a nickname by the ending of our first date. I love hearing you call me your mica printesa, about time someone recognize." You chuckle on back to him

"So it seems we have the same type of friends; crazy. The funny thing is they gave me hassle for keeping you a secret from them, even though we just had a couple of dates. They swear we've been dating long. They actually want to meet you, like pronto. They won't let me keep you all to myself any longer."

You let out your hearty laughter at this. Sebastian loves it as he doesn't expect such a short woman to have such a loud laugh. "I have a feeling that my friends feel the same way, about wanting to meet you. I don't know how much longer I could keep you to myself either before they start popping up at places where we go."

"I have a game plan for Friday. I'll meet you at your place as planned, I'll bring some take out so we can have some alone time with each other before the craziness that is our friends, and then why don't you tell your friends to meet us at Sing Sing Karaoke on St. Marks Place at like 10 PM. I'll tell my friends that we'll be going and to join us there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds awesome. And, no, you will not be getting me on stage to sing. I'll let you have all the glory...dollface." You check the time. "Damn, let me go, I have to get uptown. Until tonight."

"Until our text date tonight printesa." He responds. You both click end and send out quick texts out to your friends about Friday night.

The next couple of days, you and Seb kept in touch through texts and phone calls whenever either of you had free moments. Your friends were extremely happy about Friday night. Sebastian had inquired if pizza was fine by you and you assured him it was. Friday you got home earlier than expected. You changed your sheets quickly and made sure all your books were in order, mentally kicking yourself for never getting another bookcase, the ones you had were already full. You hop in the shower so you can be freshly clean and landscaped in the event alone time ended up being sexy times. You put on a sun dress and put a light cardigan on the back of a chair, you never know with early September evenings. 6:30 approaches and you hear your intercom buzz. You're pulled out of your thoughts of wondering what kind of lover Sebastian is and answer it.

"Pizza delivery," Sebastian jokes and kisses you. You allow him into your apartment and take the box to place it on your table. "How was your day?"

"It was good, but it's better now. How was yours?" You ask him.

"Certainly better now." He takes you into his arms and starts to kiss you. You wipe away any stray hairs getting in the way and kiss back. You both fight dominance with your tongues for a few minutes. You guys pull away after a few minutes. Sebastian then says, "Damn, wish we didn't make plans. It would be horrible if we just stayed here for the night and say fuck the world, wouldn't it?"

"Hhhmmm. That it would," You say lustfully as you come down from the high his kisses provide. You look up at him with swollen lips and offered, "We do have about 3 hours to eat and play by ourselves if you want. On that note, may I offer you drink? I have water, milk, coffee, and some beer."

"Water is good." He follows you to the fridge like a predator stalking its prey. Both of your pupils are dilated and both of you are turned on. You hand him a water bottle. Both of you drink a little by your counter top. His smolder doesn't leave you for a nanosecond. He places his bottle down and picks you up. You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. He places you on the counter. You let out a surprised laugh, not expecting that.

"Seb, warn a girl next time," You playfully tell him and let your legs go so they dangle off the counter.

He begins to kiss you again. First he's just cupping your face, intermingling Eskimo kisses and mouth on mouth. You feel yourself getting wet. And let out a little moan to encourage him. He slides his left hand down to your hips and pulls up your dress a bit; he begins to kiss the right side of your neck. You let out a whimper as he's found two of your erogenous zones. He goes at it for a bit. You tense up a little because you haven't had sex in a while and the last relationship was with a woman, making the time being intimate with a man a little longer. He pauses a moment, noticing your slight stiffness. "Relax mica printesa, daddy will take good care of you, if you'll allow him."

His words made your body betray any trepidation you felt a moment before. You peeped out a meager yes and kissed him, consenting him to move forward. He squeezes your thigh and wets his right thumb as his left hand, ever so masculine, remains steady on your hip. He releases his thumb and what feels like slow motion you see his hand go down and towards you. You feel him slide your panties to the side and start to touch the folds of your lips and his thumb finds your clit and rubs a bit. You let out a moan. His whispers, "Now that's a good girl. So wet, so eager. I'm going to pick you up and take to the couch so that I can finally ravish you."

He maneuvered to the couch and places you down. You are in a sitting position; you pull your dress off. Sebastian kneels down before you, pulls your panties off, and spreads your legs. His hands are placed sturdily on your knees. He begins to kiss your thighs eliciting moans and goosebumps. You were never a pillow princess and preferred to give pleasure rather than to receive it, but he felt so good. He made you feel safe. He finally gets to your core first peppering kisses on your labia, making you wetter. He sucks a little bit with his lips. He finally lets his long tongue out and started lapping up and down your slit. He makes his way to your clit again, swirling his tongue. You mewl and moan. You grab his hair and play with it as he’s eating you out like he hasn’t eaten all day. You moan and focus on how good he is making you feel. Your mind tries to will you not to cum so fast like some fucking rookie. "Oh fucking shit. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Just like that Seb. You feel so good.”

Sebastian has places one hand on your hip to keep dominance and you on the couch. With his other hand, he puts one finger in your pussy and then a second. Despite being wet, he can't believe how tight you are. He feels himself getting harder. He feels your pussy clamping down on his fingers. He murmurs, "cum for daddy, mica mea printesa. Cum for me."

At that point, you just let it go. You moan his name and succumb to an orgasm. You relax a little, your heart beating fast. You let out, "Damn Sebastian."

He comes up to you and kisses you. You tug at his pants and begin to undress him, eager for more now that you felt more relaxed after the orgasm Sebastian gave you. When you pull down his boxers, you are met with a long, thick cock. He steps out of his clothes and pulls off his shirt. You start to give him head as he stands over you. You place one hand on his abs to steady yourself and place one hand on the base of his shaft as you know you can't deep throat him as you have been out of practice for a little bit. You begin sucking on his dick. You swirl your tongue on his head for some stimulation. He grabs your hair for support and bobs your head a little. "Oh. Babe. Shit. You can make cum off this. But honestly, right now, I want to be in you."

You let his cock leave your mouth, making a popping sound. He bends down to get the condom out of his pants pocket. He takes it out of the package and rolls it on his cock. He kisses you again and guides you to lay down on your back he places his dick at your entrance. He slowly starts to enter your pussy. You gasp in pleasure at the welcoming intrusion. You both moan out "fuck."

"Entering you feels like a religious experience," He lets out. He slowly rocks into at first, letting you get used to his size and girth. You let out gasps of pleasure, feeling so full and good. You moan a bit and want more. You start moving your hips to cause more friction and stimulation on your clit.

"Sebastian, fuck. You are so big. So good. So good." You murmur feeling like you’re in paradise. You both start moving your hips a little faster and go at for a few minutes. In one, quick swoop, he places your hands on your hips and switches to where your sitting on his lap. He never disconnected from your body. You go with the flow and grind on his body.

"So beautiful, mica printesa. So beautiful." You guys kiss as you fuck. 

"Seb. Oh Seb. I'm going to fucking cum all over your dick." you moan out. You lean back a little and place your hands on his legs to support yourself. He holds onto your waist and smacks your ass, encouraging your orgasm, and lets you ride it out. He doesn't last longer as he watches you enjoy the bliss he’s given you. He pulls you down after he cums so you guys can cuddle and come down to planet earth; after a minute he pulls out of you. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, he says, "Damn. That was amazing."

"God. We should not have made those plans." you both bust out laughing. You notice it's about 7:30. You lock eyes. "Shower, eat, and head out?"

"Sounds like a plan." He says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke fun

Chapter 7

Both of you decided to take a quick shower together. You tie up your hair to minimize how wet it got as you did not feel like drying it afterwards. You check the water to see if it’s warm. It seems fine. Sebastian pulls back the curtain and allows you to go in first. You stand further into the shower to allow him in. Sebastian looks at your short, wet body and contemplates shower sex. He nixes the idea as you guys are guys going to be quick and he notices that you really don’t want you hair to get wet. He wonders if you’re small enough to fit in his luggage. He laughs at this thought. You look up to him and ask, “What’s so funny, dollface?”

He takes your soap bottle and squeezes a little in his hands and lathers it on your milky white tits and responds, “How I could do you in the shower despite the height difference and not get your hair wet. Then I thought if you were short enough to fit in my luggage so I could whisk you away when I go away for filming.”

He kisses you and you laugh. “Never thought of screwing in the shower, always thought that I’d fall and probably break something. Be an interesting story in the ER for sure.”

You moan as he massages your peach colored nipples. You take the soap and squeeze some on your hand and wash him off. Even though you guys didn’t have a quickie in the shower, bathing each other brought your intimacy to another level. He asks, “Finished Printesa?”

“Yes. Now let’s go have some pizza.”

You guys dry off and fetch your clothes in the living room. You traded your soaked underwear for a new pair and reapply some make up. You guys eat a little bit of pizza and head to the bar. He holds your hand on the walk over. He stops in in front of the bar and sighs. “Here we are.”

“Well. This should be interesting.” You laugh and smile up at him. 

“Give daddy some sugar before we head in. You never know how long we’ll have to go without touching.” He leans down and kisses you. You slip your tongue into his mouth – daddy wanted some sugar. After you guys pull apart, you hear cheering. You look behind you and see Ben, Deedee, and Harper. 

“There you are, you fuckers.” You say to your friends. “Seb, this is Deedee, Ben, and Harper. Guys this is Seb. Happy?”

“Hells yeah.” They say in unison and shook hands. 

Harper pulls you aside and asks, “You got it, didn’t you?”

“Huh?” You play dumb.

“Pfft. Please, you know exactly what I mean. You rode the D train earlier.” Your blush answers the question for you.

“That obvious?” You ask a little embarrassed. You didn’t want Sebastian’s friends’ first impression of you to be a bad one.

“Wouldn’t say that obvious for dudes, per se, but you are Glowing, with a capital G. Plus, I smell your soap on him.” Harper offers. Your group walks into the bar and meets a couple of Sebastian’s friends. You guys order a round of drinks and some shots. 

“So who is getting on stage first?” Deedee asks, he looks at you and Seb. “You two should go first and sing ‘You’re the one that I want’”

“Deedee. You know I can’t sing for shit. I’d probably clear the place out.” You laugh. 

“Whatever! Then I call dibs on the song” He pulls Ben up to the stage area to sing it. 

Sebastian looks over to you and asks, “Any Special requests?”

You ponder for a second before responding. You laugh and pop out “’Sex on Fire’” You grimaced after you said it. “No. No, do not sing that. Repeat do not sing that.”

Seb laughs and asks, “Any other songs you would like?”

“Hmmm. Like a lot of rock. Then again, this is karaoke, isn’t there some law that you need to do a fun song? If I could sing, I’d probably go with anything from the 80s. There are some pretty awesome songs from that era. Maybe something from the Go-Gos? Belinda Carlisle so rocked.” You smile at him

“Your suggestion has been noted.” He smiles back at you and kisses you. He ended up going with “Our Lips are sealed.” You guys ended up spending a couple more hours with your friends just hanging around enjoying each other’s company after a few songs were sung. Everyone started to look at their phones and appeared to be tired. The group decided to leave and go their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, sorry. Implied sex and their first sleepover.

Chapter 8

Sebastian walks you home. He starts talking. “Your friends weren’t too crazy. They’re funny.”

You laugh. “Neither were yours. They’re sweet. I had fun tonight. I think you have a wonderful voice.”

“Thank you,” he says and blushes a little bit. You guys finally reach your building.

“So…We kind of did this date a little backwards, didn’t we? Sex, pizza, then the bar; isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” You chuckle out. He laughs as well.

“We can always make it a palindrome of a date. I do recall there is still some pizza left. That’s if you want you.” Sebastian said. He was still hot from earlier. He had just enough of you to sate him over while you guys were out to be decent. The move was entirely up to you, of course.

“And if I recall we both wanted to cancel our plans and say fuck the world.” You were standing on one of the steps leading to the building, you were still shorter than Sebastian, but it provided you with a little more leverage to pull him into a kiss. You fiddled in your bag for your keys. Neither of you are in the apartment for more than second when you start pulling your clothes off. Sebastian pulls you into him and carries you into the bedroom. After a couple of rounds of sex, you guys fall asleep.

You wake up late the next morning, sore and naked. Then you feel his arm around your waist and the past evening’s activities come flooding in. You smile and stretch your body against his, prompting Sebastian to hold onto you a little tighter. His body heat was so warm. God, you think, cuddling with him will be amazing in the winter. 

“Morning beautiful.” He murmurs into your hair and kisses the side of your head. You turn around so you can face him. Your fingers mindlessly trace his toned abs. 

“I guess we got our first sleepover out of the way.” You sleepily say. You just let sentence out of your mouth, not really meaning to say it. Sebastian takes you into his arms and just holds you. He feels you may have regretted sleeping with him. 

“I hope you don’t regret last night. I don’t. It changes nothing. I still want to see you and get to know you more. Of course play dates are wonderful. But with you, it’s more than just play dates.” He tells you. 

You look up at him. He’s just as beautiful when he just wakes up with his bed hair as it is when his hair is neatly groomed. He is actually really sexy with bed hair; maybe because he is in your bed, resting his head on one of your pillows. You respond to him. “No. I don’t regret it. It’s just society’s views on shit like this that can mess with a woman’s mind about acting quickly on her physical wants or needs with a man, regardless if they have a mindful connection or not. And I definitely have a mindful connection with you. Wouldn’t be so punk rock of me if I cared what society thought, would it?”

Sebastian kisses you. “Told you I had a feeling our relationship would be a trip and a half. Now feed me woman. I’m a hungry man!” He laughs out. You slap his arm at this. “Hey! What? I was kidding. Kind of. I am hungry. Just didn’t want to be presumptuous.” 

“Seb, Dollface. We screwed around a few times last night. There’s no need to be at this point in time.” You smile at him, and then ask him. “Scrambled eggs and toast fine with you?”

“And coffee. That’s the best part.” He tells you. 

“That’s a given on any day.” You respond to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You and Sebastian had been going strong for about a month. Granted that you two have been caught on the kisscam on your second date, luckily you guys haven’t been hounded by the press. You find yourself at your desk typing your paper as you 30 minutes to kill between classes. Your concentration was distracted by a ding. It was a text from Harper.

Harper: Are you ok?

You: Yeah…Why?

Harper: Pictures of you and Sebastian have been floating around the internet. You’ve been called the mysterious woman. You aren’t mentioned by name and a lot of them you can’t really see your face that much as they’re hug shots and you’re a lot shorter than him. 

You: Sweet baby Jesus.

Harper: Are you going to be ok?

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. You will be, won’t you? You knew one day that this would happen, Sebastian was famous. If anything, this means you could be more open with your relationship and not feel you’re sneaking around, even though you’re good friends already knew you guys were a couple. You reply to Harper.

You: I think I shall be.

Harper: Awesome. Girl’s night: tomorrow. I’ll bring the ice cream.

You: Sounds like an awesome idea. 

The second after you pressed send to Harper’s text, you get a call from Seb. You answer his call. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Hey there Printesa, how are you doing?" He sounded nervous, he must know of the pictures floating around. “Got a minute?”

“I have about 25 of them. You ok?” You ask.

“Well, the thing is, it looks like we have been followed and some pictures of us have been taken. It seems like the media is speculating that we are dating. Obviously, we are.” He responds. 

“So, what do we do? You ask.

“We continue to date. It’s not like that’s going to stop. You’re too sweet to let go. I do want to protect your privacy as much as I can, especially since your picture being all over the place is new to you. I’ll see what can be done. I guess I’ll be introducing you to my mom now.”

You gulp. “I guess you shall.”

He senses the little panic in your voice. “Don’t worry mica mea printesa. She wall love you. How can she not?”

“And I guess I’ll introduce you to my parents. My mom will harass me if more picture surface and I don’t introduce you. Moms for you.” You let out a more relaxed laugh. You suggest, “Should we take them to the place for brunch?”

“Perfect idea. Well, I’ll see you later. I just wanted to call you before you saw anything.” He lets out a breath.

“Thank you. Until later, Dollface. I’ll bring pizza to your place. Sounds like you need a slice.”

“You’re an amazing woman. See you sweetie.” You hang up and let out a sigh. I’ll be ok, you think, it’ll be ok. You have Sebastian and he has you. 

After work, you make your way to Seb’s place, with pizza for him and a salad for you. He grants you access to the apartment and kisses you when you enter. He says, “I hear bells.”

“Ooops, my phone.” You look at the screen; it’s your mom. “Hey mom, it’s funny that you called. You guys settle on brunch for the following Sunday after you confirm that you are with Sebastian. Seb texts his mom with the information about brunch as he talked to her earlier, after he had gotten off the phone with you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sex at the end, just to let you know. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

The brunch with your parents worked out well and they seem to get along well. Sebastian and you barely touch each other during brunch, as you didn’t want look like two horned up teenagers in front of each other’s parents. 

You guys stop at your apartment after meeting your parents to get your laptop, pajamas, and clothes for the following day as Sebastian wanted you stay the night. He relaxes, watching the afternoon football game, while you’re doing some research. You were in the zone, that you didn’t realize the game ended until Sebastian puts a hand on your shoulder. 

“Huh? What? I am sorry; I end up zoning out when I do research.” You tell him.

“It’s ok. It’s sexy, actually. It’s like you are in a whole other world.” He tells you. 

You blush at his words. “Thank you.” 

“I was asking if you had work or class the day before thanksgiving.” 

“Neither, actually. At 4 pm that Tuesday, I am a free woman until that Monday morning. What’s up dollface?”

“Well I know we haven’t discussed me leaving in a month to film. I was wondering if you’d come visit me when you were off. Maybe catch a flight that Tuesday after work, maximize our time together.” He looks at you with puppy dog eyes. There was no way you’d tell him no. You were dreading the day he had to leave. “Well, yes?”

“Fuck yes Mr. Stan.” You kiss him passionately. 

You shut off your laptop and sit next to him on the couch. You weren’t paying attention to the tv as you two were making out. Your hands made their way into his sweatpants to release his dick and start to give him head. He holds onto your hair while you suck him off. Your mouth releases him after a few minutes. You lift up your skirt revealing you have had no underwear on all day. “Damn it printesa, you went all day without any panties! You didn’t tell me. Wish I had known, could have had my way with you in so many places.”

You smile at him and straddle him, then kiss him. You line up your entrance to his dick and sink down on him slowly. You moan and he grabs a hold of your hips to guide you. You’ve been getting used to his sized. “I could have told you, but the look on your face was priceless.”

He kisses you as you ride his dick off into the sunset. He moans at the pleasure and smacks your ass, encouraging you. He lets out a couple of fucks. You moan and start rocking a little to cause a little friction on your clit. You feel the heat start to rise in your belly, signaling the start of your orgasm. You cry out, “Oh Sebastian.”

He takes a firmer grip on your hips. “Cum for me, sweet printesa. Just like that, just like that.”

Your orgasm descends and you kiss Seastian as you ride the wave of pleasure out. You're still for a moment, then feel Sebastian pump into you as he cries out into the orgasm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 - enjoy

Chapter 11 

The week and a half before Sebastian was scheduled to leave; you knew was going to be a busy one. You pushed the thought aside as the less you thought of it, the less it saddened you. Your relationship was still in the honeymoon phase and you spent as much time as you could together. You fretted the loss of his glow, even if it was only temporary. When had you gone soft? You never felt a connection like this with another partner. Damn the man, you smile thinking about him. He was so wanting and so giving. You made a mental note of the things you had planned for the next few days. He was coming over in the evening to make dinner tonight, so you could work on your paper due that Thursday, you guys were going to hang out with some friends on Friday and his mom on Saturday so they could say bye, and on Sunday and Tuesday, you had him all to yourself as he left early on Wednesday morning 

You guys discussed going ‘official’ on social media, but decided against it for the time being, at least until he returned home after filming. Sebastian reported he did not want to leave you alone in New York and be approached by someone. 

On Friday, you bring some of your stuff to work as you plan on staying the weekend with Sebastian due to all the activities planned. You call him between classes, “Hey baby, need me to get anything on my way to your house after work?”

A few of his friends were going to his house for a farewell party. “Printesa, I’m good, Seem to have everything under control.”

“Alrighty, just double checking. Can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, neither. See you later.”

“Later dollface.”

That final weekend you share together with friends and family goes on without any issues. You two lay in Sebastian’s bed on Sunday afternoon after screwing around. Sebastian is holding you and says, “It’d be smart to start packing, wouldn’t it? But at the same time, I just want to stay in bed and hold you.”

“Hmmm. Me, too,” You lazily and blissfully say, holding onto him tighter. 

“Offer still stands in packing you in my luggage. Who needs clothes? I can always borrow some of Evans’”

You chuckle at this. “What about me? Going to keep me tied up naked to your bed when you’re off filming?”

“Not a bad idea. You’d be a lot cooler without any clothes on. It gets hot in Atlanta.” He jokingly contemplates. Then seriously says, “You know I’m going to miss you, right? Shit, if you didn’t have to teach and go to class, I’d bring you along with me, to stay the whole time.”

“Wish I could, too. Hmmm. Three weeks. I’ve been without you for 30 somewhat years, but three weeks seem like forever now that I have you.” You contemplate. “At least we’ll be in the same time zone. Could be worse I guess. You could be half way across the world. I’m going to miss you a lot.”

After 30 minutes of cuddling and light napping, Sebastian moves to start to pack. You offer to cook, which he gladly accepted. Granted you guys didn’t have sleepovers every night, over the last month, you guys fell in to a domestic routine when you did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tuesday evening, Sebastian brings his luggage to your apartment. Due to your schedule and his flight out the next morning, it was easier to spend the night at your apartment to maximize your time together before he left. He sets his alarm for 5 AM. 

You hear the alarm go off before he does the following morning “Seb, Dollface, time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Hmph.” He lets out. You chuckle.

“Come on sweetie. Let’s go shower together. You won’t have me massaging you in the shower for three weeks.”

He perks up when you say that. He was going to definitely miss that. He talks. “Mmm. Only because you promised me a massage.”

“Two minutes dollface.” You get up and turn on the shower to warm up the water. Seb watches your naked body walk from the bathroom out to the kitchen to start the coffee and turn back to the bedroom. When you get back, Sebastian is sitting with his legs hungover the bed. You go towards him and he pulls you into a hug while you stay standing.

“God, we have become so domestic haven’t we.” He states, chuckling a little.

“Yeah, but we make it work.” You hug him back, and then wiggled out of him. “Come on babe, I won’t get to see that fantastic ass of yours for three weeks. No, I don’ want dick pics. Believe me, you’re hard to forget.”

He chuckles and follows you. You guys are showered, dried, and dress by 5:30 AM. You make his coffee in a to-go cup. Seb takes his luggage downstairs and you bring his coffee. You guys have about ten minutes before his car comes to bring him to the airport. He takes you into his arms and murmurs, “I’m going to miss your laugh and sense of humor. Shit, I saved a video of you laughing.”

“I’m going to miss you singing to me at night and the way you hold me when I pretend to be scarred when we watch scary movies. It’s the little things.” You sniffle out. Sebastian pats his hand up and down your back.

“Printesa, the three weeks will be up before you know it.” He looks down and lifts up your chin and kisses you softly and sweetly. By the time he stops, the car pulls up and the driver gets out, shakes your hands, and puts the luggage in his trunk. You guys kiss and hug one last time. 

“You better call me when you land.” You tell him.

“And you better text me goodnight before you go to sleep.” He says and playfully lifts his eyebrows at you. This produces a little laugh from you. Sebastian gets into the car and is off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As promised, he calls you when he lands. He reported he was on his way to the house that he would be sharing with Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie. You guys share morning and evening texts as your schedules have not matched up for a skype session that first week.

One night you’re reading for pleasure, something you haven’t been able to do since the start of the semester. You hear that you got a text and look at it. 

Seb: Skype, now. 

Man didn’t have to tell you twice. You go to your desk and turn your laptop on and open up Skype. Not even a moment passes and you’re getting a call from Sebastian. When you answer it, you’re greeted by his smiling face. “There’s my printesa.”

“Oh Seb.” You let out too happy to talk as you finally get to see each other face to face. 

“How’s it been going?” He asks.

“Been busy. Actually had a few moments to read for pleasure.” You giggle out. “How’s Hotlanta been treating my Dollface?”

“You, reading?” He smiles. “It’s been ok. Filming has been a little grueling, but good. It’s fun. I wish you were here, though.”

It’s then you realize Mackie in the background making faces. You let out a laugh. Sebastian does not realize it and asks, “What’s so funny?”

“Look behind you babe.”

“Mackie! Seriously. I’m trying to talk to my girl here.”

“And keep that adorable, mysterious peanut all to yourself? Nah, bro. I’m at least saying hi.” You hear him tell Seb. Then you hear. “Evans, get your small ass out here. Seabass has his lady love on video phone.”

You laugh at what you’re hearing. Then Seb says, “Mackie, I’m gonna get you.”

“No, you’re not. Marvel will be pissed.” He shoots back and you hear some background noise. 

Seb looks at you and asks, “Ready to meet the army bros?”

“Sweetheart, I’d be meeting them in two week, why not now? You’re kind of living with them.” You smile and assure him. 

Evans and Mackie come over to the couch where Seb is sitting and squish you in the middle to get a better look at you. Sebastian lets out, “Dudes, can you move? Seriously.”

“No,” They both laugh. It elicits a laugh from you as well.

“So this is the little peanut that Seabass has been seeing? You make him glow.” Mackie says.

You chuckle. “Yes, I am.”

Mackie turns to Seb. “She’s adorable.”

Evans lets out a hello. Mackie tells you, “Can’t wait to meet you in two weeks. I’ll let you have your man back.”

“Can’t wait to meet you, too.” You say smiling. Chris takes a slightly long look at you and says goodbye as well, then gets off the couch to give you two some privacy. 

Seb speaks first “One week down, two more to go. Told you it would go by quickly.”

“Can’t wait to see you. I sent you the flight info. I should be in around 8 that night.”

“Yup, got it. I’ll meet you by the gate.” You guys talk for a few more minutes before saying goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Saturday before leaving, you have dinner with family and friends as you wouldn’t be seeing them for the holiday weekend. Sunday you packed as you knew you would be too busy on Monday and get home late after class to actually do it without stress. Before going to bed, you take a quick selfie and send it to Seb, writing; T-Minus two days. Can’t wait to see you. Sebastian quickly texts back, me, too. Miss you. He sends a text of him in normal clothing, but it looks like he had just wrapped up filming and he looks a little tired. 

You: Get some sleep, babe. I have plans for you on Tuesday night.

Seb: You are incouragable.

You: So are you!!! Good night my love.

Seb: Good night mica mea printesa. 

Tuesday, you quickly shot out of the office, luggage in hand, to the waiting car to take you to the airport. You say a quick prayer that you don’t hit traffic and get to the airport in time. Luckily you did. You send a quick text to Sebastian saying that you got to the airport with some time to spare and are waiting to board. You doubt that you’ll get a response as he said that he was filming until about 6:30 pm. 

You finally board, and decide to take a nap to catch up on some rest. You put your earbuds in and pass out. You wake up a few minutes before landing is announced. You start to wake yourself up so you don’t look so sleepy when you meet up with Sebastian. 

As soon as you land, you take your phone off airplane mode and notice you have a few texts. Two are from Sebastian. One was ok, in reference to the text before your flight and the other one showing he was waiting with coffee by the Starbucks. Bless his heart. The others were from you parents wanting to know if you landed. You send them a quick response that you landed safely and then disembarked from the plane. 

You make your way to the Starbucks near the gate. You see Sebastian look all incognito in a hat. You sneak up beside him, place your bag down and in a sultry whisper you say, “Sgt Barnes, please report for booty call.” 

He didn’t even hear you come up behind him and was a little taken back and then blushes a little when he realizes it was you. He looked down at you smiling. “Damn, printesa. You had me there for a second.”

You both laugh. You lean into him for a hug and kiss. He picks you up instead, and you wrap your legs around his waist. You guys kiss passionately. He murmurs between kisses. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” You respond. He puts you down and exit the airport to the car and make your way to his place. He holds your hand the entire ride and catch up. 

“I hope you don’t mind, we’re barbequing tonight. Figured we may as well take advantage of the warm weather in November.” He says.

“Should we pick up some beer? Scratch that, are you guys even allowed to drink beer while filming? You all look so beefy. Can’t even imagine alcohol is even allowed during filming.” You say. 

“So, I’m beefy then?” Seb laughs out.

You put a hand in your hand a little embarrassed. “You’re always beefy, but just a little extra now.”

Seb squeezes your hand reassuringly and tells you, “One or two evenings won’t hurt.” 

You guys stop by the store to pick up a couple of packs before making your way home. You guys sit in the driveway for a few minutes just kissing. You guys pull apart for a minute. “I should bring you in and say hi to the guys. They may send out a search party if we don’t make an appearance.”

You kiss him once more, “Then let’s go.”

Sebastian grabs your bag and one of the bags of beer, you grab the other. Your inner nerd and fangirl is screaming, hooting, and hollering as you were about to meet Captain America and Falcon in the flesh. The lights are on in the living room, but no one is in the living room. Sebastian and you place the beer down. Seb hollers out, “Guys, we’re home.”

There was no answer. Sebastian turns to you, “They must be outside. Let’s put your bags in my room and join them, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan.” You follow him to his room and he puts the bag down. You notice he has a bathroom attached to his room. “Hey, I’m going to freshen up first.” 

After a few minutes, you guys head out back, with the booze in hand. Chris and Anthony look up at the sound you created coming outside. Chris speaks first. “There you guys are and you brought booze.”

He makes his way towards you guys and embraces you into a hug. You think, now this is a bear hug. The dude was huge and muscular compared to you. He says, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And it’s good to meet you, too.” You respond. Then hear Anthony start to speak.

“Move over, man. Let me get some of the peanut you are hogging. Chris moves out of the way and Mackie hugs you and says, “You’re even more adorable in person.”

“Thank you.” You blush. You think, Calm your tits, girl. These men are only human. Only human, that play superheroes. You tell him, “It’s awesome to meet you.”

You guys grill up some burgers and pop open some beers. You guys eat and the conversation flows. They tell you about the shenanigans that have been happening on the set. Mackie was the first one to yawn. It was all downhill from there, you all started to yawn. You speak first. “You guys must be tired.”

“Yeah,” They agree in unison. Everyone grabs something and brings it inside. After everything is put away, Sebastian brings you to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion Sex! Enjoy it.   
> I also want to note that audio voyeurism is involved in this chapter as well in the event that any readers are not into that.  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome.

Chapter 15 

Chris lies in his bed trying to read the notes he wrote on the copy of his script, but after the few drinks you guys had had with dinner, his concentration wasn't where it should be. He hears your laughter coming from Sebastian's room, which was right next to his. His bed shared the same wall as Sebastian's bed. He smiles and lets out a little laugh. He thought you were adorable, funny, and good for Seb. He hoped it lasts; he had a feeling it would. He was glad that his friend found a good woman to care for him and that he cares for in return. Chris rubs his eye tries to concentrate again. After he reads a couple of lines, he hears your roaring laugh, coupled with you croaking out "Seb, stop, not my feet. Bad touch, Seb,"

Chris stifles his laughter. This girl was perfect. Shit, did she have a sister that he could meet once filming was complete and had time to get to know her. After the last outburst Christ put down the script to listen to his friend and his girlfriend have their private reunion for the long Thanksgiving weekend. Chris heard some more laughter and heard Seb say, "Let me find out mica printesa has a week spot."

"Seb you're so wrong," You laugh back, teasing him. Chris hears their bed groan a bit. You talk further to Seb. "I missed you so much, even though it's only been three weeks."

"I missed you, too." He responds, taking you into his arms as you two lay down in his bed. He kisses you. "God, whenever I came back home after a long shoot, I just wanted you to be here so that I could physically hold you."

"What? My good night texts didn't do the trick, dollface?" You kiss him back. Chris hears the entire conversation that is transpiring between you two. 

"Printesa, believe me, they helped, but damn, even though we have only been together a short period of time - you have become important to me. The way you care for me, the way you make me laugh, the way we have playdates. Pictures can only do so much for a man when he is away from his woman." Playdate had been your codename for sex after the first time you guys had done it. You squeeze him into you; you truly did care for him. You could feel yourself falling in love with this man as time goes by. You kiss him and rub your hands over his bulkier, toned arms.

"I'm so glad I bumped into that day a few months ago. Not that I was unhappy, but you have just made me happier. You're a good man Sebastian, my man. And shit, you're turning me the fuck on." You gasp out as Sebastian kisses on sucks on your neck. Chris' ears prick at the last sentence he hears you say. Granted he did not think that you guys would not, not have sex, shit you were dating and flew down the coast to be with him for a long weekend, but he didn't think he would be hearing you guys in the act.

"Beautiful, beautiful woman" Sebastian murmurs on your skin as he kisses down your body. Your hands fiddle with his hair as he’s doing this. You’re so aroused on this alone. You moan. You don’t mean to be so loud, but with the couple of drunks in you, you lost some of your inhibitions despite others in the house. You hoped they didn’t hear it, little did you know. Sebastian makes his way to your core and starts lapping any wetness that had been there, which only served to make you wetter. You moan some more. “Mica mea printesa, damn you’re fucking wet.”

Chris didn’t mean to continue to listen to your really private reunion, but damn, your moans were turning him on. Then he heard you speak. “Damn Seb, your tongue is a gift from the Gods, don’t stop.” You wined out as he continued to eat you out. 

You started to return the favor to him, but noticed that Sebastian was freaking rock hard and stopped you. “Daddy is going to fuck you. Missed you too much, don’t want to waste any more time with foreplay. And as you can see, Daddy is already hard”

You were turned on by the dominance. You lay on your back and waited for Sebastian to place to condom on his dick. He lines his dick with your entrance and slowly goes into your pussy. You gasp and tear up a little. He was so damn big. “Oh Sebastian.”

“That’s it baby, that’s it. Take what I have for you.” Chris was hearing the entire thing and started jerking off to the sounds coming out of the bedroom. You guys were at for about 20 minutes when you had an orgasm. You cried out Sebastian’s name, begging him to go harder. Between your sobs, pleas, and moans for Sebastian to take what he wants from you, Chris couldn’t help it; he spilt his seed all over his hands. God damn it, how was he going to look at you or Seb the same. Especially you, damn, he could only imagine fucking you the way Sebastian had just did and wanted to do just that. He went to the bathroom to clean up and throw some cold water on his face to calm himself down.

After Sebastian cums, he stays in you for a little bit, bringing you into a hug as you’re still trembling from your orgasm. He never felt the sparks during sex before, like he did with you, and seeing you shaking after sex, made him proud that he knew how to take care of you well enough in bed. He asks, “You ok?”

“Yeah, just give me a few.” You respond, pushing your stray hairs out of the way. He pulls out of you and takes off the condom and throws it out. You shudder at the emptiness now that Sebastian pulled out. Damn, why did he make you feel so complete. He summons you and you guys take a hot shower together. 

“You know, I still want to do it in the shower.” Sebastian laughs out. Then he lets out in a whisper in your ear “Maybe one day this weekend before you leave.”

You lean into him and purr. “Anything you want.”

You guys shower and head to bed. You guys kiss a little and cuddle before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the morning after...

Chapter 16

Sebastian’s shifting body is what woke you up and for a split second you forgot you were in Atlanta. You turn over and put your arm over his waist. You hear him croak out, “Morning babe.”

“Morning Dollface.” You respond. He shifts out from under your arm and turns to face you. 

“Don’t know about you, but I slept wonderful last night.” He brings your body into his and puts his leg over you; he practically engulfs you. 

You look up at him and giggle, “Must be he bed, it feels like memory foam.”

“Hmmm. It is. But I think it had something to do with the beautiful woman next to me, cuddling all night.” You guys lay in bed for a few more minutes until your bladder screams bloody murder. You guys do your morning bathroom routine. He asks, “Coffee?”

“As if you had to ask. Thought you knew me,” You tease him. “Want to make breakfast for the guys as well?”

“Sure,” Sebastian agrees. The two of you walk out of your bedroom at the same time Chris walks out of his. 

“Morning.” You say to him in a chipper mood. Chris looks at you funny, not really expecting to be up at the same time as you guys. He figured you two would be in bed wrapped up together after what he heard last night and sleep off most of the morning.

“Morning,” He lets out and you walk cheerfully past him. He gets a look at your ass swaying as you walk on by. He swears he did not mean to. You were wearing a pair of Sebastian’s boxers for modesty. He thought you looked good in them, but would look better in a pair of his. Damn, he thought, I’m in trouble. 

“Earth to Evans,” Seb says, pulling him out of his imagination. He looks up at Sebastian. “Coffee? Breakfast? We’re making some.”

“Sure.” He sits at the table and watches as you guys start to make breakfast. Mackie walks out at the same time and is asked about breakfast as well. He agrees. He takes the seat next to Chris. Mackie notices him ogling your ass out as you and Sebastian are somewhere in your own world of bliss; making breakfast, whispering sweet nothings, and touching each other whenever you guys could. By the grace of God, Mackie thought, both he and Chris had their phones out. He shoots him a text.

Mackie: Seriously, dude?! She’s not on the menu for breakfast; at least not for you. Look how she is with Seb. Leave it! Just leave it.

Chris: Dude, if you only knew.

Mackie throws Chris a look that screams oh really.

Mackie: Care to explain?

Chris sigs and contemplates sharing what he heard last night and what he did.

Chris: I heard them last night…

Mackie:…That’s all you have to say?

Chris: She sounded so good. 

Mackie: Dude! No! Whatever it is; get it out of your system. Whack it off. Fuck one of the extras – one of the single extras that worship you. But whatever you do, you leave peanut alone. She’s his and he is hers. Look at them – look at how they are together. They have something; you can tell they probably already love each other. 

Chris takes one more look at your ass as your back is still turned to him and Mackie and sighs. Mackie nudges his knee and shoots him one hell of a dirty look. You fill up two mugs and bring them to the table, totally oblivious what had happened between Mackie and Chris, “Here you go.”

Mackie shoots you a megawatt smile and says, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” You place the milk, sugar, and silverware down, and then grab you and Seb’s coffee, while he brings the food over. You ask, “What are your plans for the day?”

“Figure Evans and I will run to the store and grab a few things for tomorrow as a couple of others are coming over.” Evans raises his eyebrows at him. After breakfast is done, he and Evans make their way out, leaving you Sebastian sitting on the couch, watching tv. You guys didn’t mean to christen the couch, but Sebastian starting to kiss your neck and one thing leads to another. He runs in and out of his bedroom in no time with a condom. You guys take your time just enjoying each other and finish when you hear a car pulling up. Putting clothes on and sit up pretending nothing happened. Somehow the tv was on the Spanish speaking channel. Sebastian looks up and offers his help.

“Nah, we got it all punk.” Evans says. 

Mackie notices the channel playing and narrows his eyes at you guys. “Neither of you speak Spanish.”

“I’m fluent in Italian, understand it a bit.” You say deadpan, hoping they will drop it. 

“Sure…” Mackie says. He gives Sebastian a wink and a pat on the shoulder. You get up to help unpack. You walk a little bowlegged, damn, you were just getting used to his size before he left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possessive, rough sex. Sebastian gets jealous in this chapter and takes it out in sex with the reader. Just wanted to post this beforehand in the event that it could trigger anyone or if anyone was put off by it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on a side note, started this story figuring that they would have begun filming infinity wars in early November.

Chapter 17

The four of you start getting ready for Thanksgiving the following day. You expect the other two Chrises to come later in the afternoon. You made yourself laugh; it felt like you had went on a vacation to a frat house the way the day turned out with the five men. At one point, Sebastian brings you into a hug and grabs your ass for two seconds. You laugh and tell him, “Save it for the bedroom.”

He hugs you tighter; it’s at that moment that Sebastian sees Evans starring at your ass like it is some kind of dessert. He looks up and locks eyes with Sebastian. It’s at that moment that Sebastian realizes that Chris must have heard everything the night you came to Atlanta. Sebastian grabs your ass once more and growls into your ear, “Mine.”

You get goosebumps about how and what he said to you, it threw you off for about a nanosecond. Sebastian was always a little dominant, but that ‘mine’ took it to another level. You were still oblivious of where this level of dominance came from and did not realize it was jealousy. You raspily whisper to him, “Of course I am.”

The rest of the night, Sebastian remains very close to you, not really letting you out of his grasp. After some dessert and some laughter, the other two Chrises leave. You and Sebastian go into the bedroom and start to disrobe in order to shower. Sebastian follows you predatorily into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He feels on your breasts a little until the water is warm enough. You guys get into the shower and truth be told, you guys make out more than you actually shower. Sebastian didn’t give a shit. He needed you, wanted you. You were his and his alone. Chris be damned. If he thought he had a show the other night, he sure as hell was getting another one tonight. Sebastian would show him who you belonged to. He smacks your ass and grabs your ass cheek. He growls out, “Mine. All mine.

Sebastian turns off the water and allows you out first. You hand him a towel. You barely have your towel wrapped around yourself before he picks you up, brings you in the bedroom, and practically throws you on the bed. You adjust yourself on the bed so that you’re more on it. You seriously give thought what has gotten into Seb, he has been acting a little possessive since he grabbed your ass. Sebastian stalks you on the bed. Your eyes meet and he says, “Mica mea printesa.”

“Yes, love?” You squeak out. Instead of answering you, Sebastian starts to kiss you. He is a little rougher with you than normal and starts to suck on your neck. This motherfucker was marking up your neck. You cry out, “Seb, not so hard, baby.”

He relents just a little. He starts kneading your right breast and starts sucking on your left one. It hits you; your boyfriend was marking his territory by giving you all these hickies, but why. He knew you were his without them. He is really rough; you let him have his way, kind of enjoying being submissive to him. Figure if it gets too much, you’ll beg for him to stop or scream. He makes his way downtown and starts eating you out like he didn’t eat anything for dinner. You grab and play with his hair. You are practically in tears when he makes you cum. He gets up and pulls you along to the side of the bed. You sit up and start giving him head. He grabs a hold of your hair and urges you to take him faster and deeper. “That’s it, printesa, that’s it. Mine! All for me.”

After a few minutes he pulls out of your mouth and tells you to lie down on your back. He gets back on the bed and spreads your legs and puts them over his shoulders. He goes in you with no warning and no time to adjust to his size. You cry out at his hard thrusts. As angry as he was setting the pace, it felt good, him just taking what he wanted, the way he wanted, making you submissive to his needs, in way. You still had no idea that the man was mad at his friend for his lingering stares of your ass and thought this was partly some role play thing that Sebastian wanted to try out. Though, you sensed he was mad at something. He says, “Mine, mine alone.”

You’re not drunk. You steered clear of alcohol today, sticking with water and coffee. You realize Chris is probably hearing you guys fucking, probably heard you the night before, too. Oh My God, you think. You’re slightly embarrassed at the thought that your sexual escapades provided a show. Granted that you’re all grown adults, you don’t want him to think you and Sebastian are into some type of kink, not that it matters. You kind of like when Sebastian refers to himself as daddy. Maybe it’s something for you guys to explore. Then your orgasm rolls in and you moan out, “Oh Sebastian.”

And as hard as he was slamming his cock into you, he just pushed it in so much harder with his thrust, almost in a jealous rage. He can’t fathom you sharing your body with another man. He puts your legs around his waist for easier access and moans out “Fucking all mine.”

You can barely handle him. All you can think of is that Sebastian doesn’t realize his strength assaulting your body. You cry a little, biting through the pain and pleasure And then you feel him cum in you. Fuck. The condom, he didn’t put one on, you think. He rides out his orgasm. You look up at him and are shocked at how animalistic his eyes look and how you two could have been so reckless. You freeze up, not sure how to approach him. He pulls out and looks down at you and sees the scared look on your face. It brings him down a few pegs and back to planet earth. He realizes what happened and how he took all that rage pent up in him and let it out in sex. He was so hell bent on getting his rage out, he realizes he didn’t put on a condom and has cum inside you.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck.” He scoops you up into his lap, “Printesa, oh my god.”

He’s rocking you in his lap. “Seb? What the? Loved the roughness, it was hot. But what the hell happened? You were a man obsessed. Like seriously, since the afternoon.”

He looks into your eyes so lovingly. “I am an asshole and did the probably the most fucked up shit possible.” 

“Seb,” You hold him while sitting his lap. You brush his hairs with your fingers. “Talk to me, I’m here.”

He tells you what went through his mind starting when he grabbed your ass earlier and saw Chris starring at you lustfully. He conceded that he felt a little threatened and jealous of him and was scarred that you’d run off with him.

“Seb, baby, Chris seems to be a cool dude. All your friends that I’ve met so far are pretty awesome. But they don’t hold a candle up to you; they can’t compete. You’re sweet, gentle, so caring, and you make me laugh. Plus your eyes are pretty damn sexy. You make me feel so lo…cherished.” You reassure him.

Ok, so the boy made you feel loved, but you didn’t want to say it just yet. He holds you tighter and places his forehead and kisses you. “You make me feel cherished, too.”

You sigh. “We just need to be more careful with a couple of things. If we’re doing a dom/sub thing, we should read up on it and see what’s up with that. Don’t want to do a whole lot of bdsm, but wouldn’t mind the light stuff, if there is such a thing. I loved you so controlling and rough. Secondly, we need to be careful if we’re going to do it in the raw. Should be fine for now, in terms of my cycle, but that’s not a full proof plan as it could still lead to pregnancy.” 

He sighs. “I know. I need to apologize to Chris in the morning. See what’s up with him.”

“I should, too. I was a bit, vocal wasn’t I?” You guys feel drained and fall asleep in matter of minutes in each other’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The two of you woke up the next morning, wrapped in each other’s arms and legs. You feel sore and cramped from the night before. Sebastian is rubbing your back. He lovingly whispers out, “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but sure it’ll go away after I walk it off.” You look up at him and hold him a little tighter. He kisses you and starts to gently stroke your belly a little bit..

“I’ll have to be slower the rest of the weekend.” Sebastian coos out. You guys hear Chris’ door open and close and the tv go on in the living room. 

You kiss Sebastian back, “I guess we should give him a few and talk to him?”

“Yeah, let’s put some clothes on. It would be an interesting thing to go out there naked. Almost like an open invitation to join the party in our room.” He says.

Even though you meant what you told him, that no one could hold a flame to him, you got a little aroused at him mentioning inviting Chris into the bedroom. You cared for Seb immensely and he was all the man you could handle, physically and mentally, but you were a hot blooded woman and had to admit, Chris was very attractive. You looked up at him seriously, “After last night, you better be joking. Plus, I think I could only handle one of you super soldiers at a time. Both of you at together would kill me.”

Sebastian laughs and jokingly says, “You could handle us, you’re a strong, little woman. But you are right; you are my strong, little woman.”

“Sure my big boy, let me just focus on you. You’re all the man I could ever need or want.” You go to kiss him. Sebastian goes for the door and heads out first. Chris looks up to the door opening and averts his eyes elsewhere. After all that he heard last night, he wasn’t sure if you could look at either of you. You turned him on again with your moans and cries. 

“Hey dude, morning, got a second?” Sebastian asks him quietly, glad that Mackie wasn’t out and about for this conversation. Seb is holding your hand as you couldn’t walk straight. Chris’ eyes flicker when he sees you, obviously sexually spent.

“Sure,” he answers. Then damning himself for saying yes. It Meant that he would have to be near you. For some reason, Sebastian took the other end of the couch, leaving the middle section for you to plop down between the two men. Apparently, last night’s activities took a toll on you and you sit with your legs open like a dude. One leg was pressed up against Seb and the other on Chris. 

“So,” Seb says.

“So,” Chris responds back.

“I am so sorry for things I think you may have heard. Dude, we didn’t mean to be so loud and for you to hear anything.” Sebastian tells him.

“I’m really sorry, too.” You offer to him as well. He looks down at you, and his eyes ponder your cleavage through the tank top. He admires the view. 

He gulps and wills himself to constrain his wants. He’ll really have to look into one of those extras for release. “Nah guys, I get it. No need to apologize.” 

You notice Chris starring at you and silently curse Sebastian for putting you in the middle. You try and close your legs to avoid the body contact with Chris and squeeze Sebastian’s leg. You find your voice. “I’m going to make some coffee and shower.”

Seb looks up at you lovingly and totally missed Chris checking out your tits. He says, “Ok Thanks, printesa.”

You get up; he takes your hand, pulls you down and gives you a kiss. After you go into the room for your shower, Chris tells Sebastian, “You’re a lucky man, Seb, You two obviously have something people dream of having. You better treat her right because if you don’t, I have no problems using Steve Rogers swag on her.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows at him. “You know I will.”

A few minutes later, Sebastian joins you in the shower. You had started lathering the shampoo in your hair. Sebastian takes over and shampoos your hair. He asks, “What’s on your mind mica mea printesa? You seem lost in thought.”

“I caught Chris eyeing the twins.” You tell him as you starting washing out the shampoo and grab the conditioner. One of his hands makes his way to your tits and he squeezes them for a moment, then he takes you into a hug.

“You ok?” Seb asks concerned. “Stay by me for the next couple of days. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Yeah, I shall be.” You answer. “Can’t imagine he’d try anything with you around.”

“He wouldn’t dare.” He smiles at you and hugs you again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and feels at the end. Enjoy.
> 
> Comments more than welcome.

Chapter 19

Saturday afternoon found you, Seb, and Mackie sitting on the couch planning the evening. Out of the blue, Mackie suggests, "Seabass, you better be bringing her to Europe with you for filming during Christmas and/or the New Year, or so help me God, I'm calling dibs on her for spending time with me and my family."

You laugh out and tell him, "I think that can be arranged. Where will you guys be around the 30th?"

"I think we'll be in Italy from the 29th to the 9th. Think it wraps up there. You can be my personal translator." Seb suggests. "And we'll have our own hotel rooms. Maybe we’ll stay an extra few days and actually enjoy it together."

You laugh and look up at him. "Sure. If I'll be going as your personal translator, we will have to keep it strictly professional."

"Tease." Seb kisses your forehead. It's at that time Chris comes out if his room looked dress like he has a date. The three of you look up at him.

"Hey guys, I'm going out. Don't know if I'll be back tonight." He tells you guys. 

"Awe, a bunch of us are going to go out tonight before we start filming again and peanut is leaving tomorrow," Mackie says. Chris looks down, he had to get out before he did something he would regret.

"Damn. Gonna miss you. Take care of my friend here," He tells you and points to Seb. 

"Thank you. I'll be meeting up with you guys for New Year's." he goes in for a hug.

"I guess until then." Chris tells you and lets you go. He tells Mackie and Sebastian, "I'll see you guys later."

After the evening spent with a few of Seb's costars you head into his bathroom and turn on the shower and wait for him patiently to come from the kitchen with some bottles of water. You hear him call from the room, "Babe? Printesa?"

"In the bathroom, come here, please," You answer him in a sing song manner and chuckle. He does just that and sees you naked and smiling. All you say is, "Please be careful. I don't feel like going home with a broken appendage."

He laughs and undresses quickly. He picks you up and brings you in the shower. "I solemnly promise not to hurt you."

As he has his hands around your waist, he nips at your nipples. You moan at the contact and rest your back on the wall to give some leverage. Sebastian feels your wetness pooling near his hardening cock. You have your legs wrapped around him and both hands on his shoulders. He looks up at you and kisses you. You kiss back and offer yourself to him. He enters you slowly. You moan out as your walls contract around his member, "Seb. Damn. You feel so good in me"

"Printesa." he breathes out and nips at your earlobe and kisses your neck. He whispers, "I'll pull out before I cum, I swear. I love you, but call me selfish, I want some more 'just us' time before kids."

You look up at him. Did he just say the L word and mention kids? He realizes what he has admitted out loud and blushes. You moan at his constant thrusting and bit your lip. "Love me and eventually want kids, huh?"

He continues thrusting and kisses you on the mouth before answering. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm in love with you."

You tear up a little at his admission and loosen up the vice-like grip your legs had around his waist. "That's a good thing because I am in love with you, too." 

He kisses you and takes his time having his way with you in the shower. You cry out in your orgasm. Soon after he lets you down carefully and spills his seed down the drain. The two of you dry each other off and make your way to bed. He lets you under the covers first and joins you and takes you into his arms. You guys cuddle and kiss and both say I love you before going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The following morning you wake up a little earlier than Seb as you wanted to pack everything for your flight later that afternoon. Sebastian is still sleeping, evident in his light snoring. He looked like such an angel. He must have sensed you were awake as he pulled you closer to him. You breathe his scent in and wrap your arm around his waist and sleep lightly for 15 minutes before your alarm went off. Sebastian wraps his leg around your body and sleepily let out, “Don’t go, let’s stay like this forever, in each other’s arms.”

This makes you grab him tighter and you look up at him; his eyes remain closed. You then rest your head against his chest. You murmur out, “I love you, dollface.”

He runs his hands up and down your back, “I love you, too.”

Seb is the first to move and gets up to go to the bathroom. You slowly get out of bed and put your clothes in your bag. Once Sebastian comes out, you slide into the bathroom. When you come out Sebastian is sitting up on the bed. He has his hand out for you to come to him. You go into his arms and he kisses over the marks he has made on your neck. He tells you, “Sorry for the marks. Actually, no I’m not.”

You giggle into his kisses, “Like you needed to mark me?”

The two of you quickly make love before you dress and make sure you have everything before leaving for the airport. You guys go to the living room and join Mackie for a quick breakfast. You help clean the kitchen. After, you and Seb cuddle quietly in the last few minutes before heading to the airport. He asks, “Ready?”

“Not really, but I guess we have to go?” You tell him. You get your bags from his room. You hug Mackie goodbye. “Until New Year’s”

“See you in a month, peanut.” He tells you. 

Sebastian takes you to the airport, holding your hand on the drive there much like when he picked you up. He smiles at you, basking in silence. “Cat got your toungue.”

“No, I am going to miss you. We made it three weeks, I am sure we can make it a month.” You squeeze his hand and look up at him. 

“We most definitely will. I love you.” He reassures you. “Plus, with the last month of the semester, I’m sure missing me will be the last thing on your mind.”

“It won’t, but it will help focus my energy elsewhere.”

“I’m proud of you, my soon to be doctor.” He tells you. He makes you blush.

“And I’m proud of you.” You tell him. He brings the hand he is holding to his mouth and kisses it while he continues to drive to the airport


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sappy stuff - but hey a little is a-ok

Chapter 21

In the ensuing month that you and Sebastian were separated, you text each other every day to keep each other updated with your happenings. You spent a lot of time at the library finishing of the final rough draft of your thesis due at the end of next semester in order obtain your Ph.D. In your journey to strands bookstore a week ago, you had found a Romanian/Italian book of certain choice phrases. Even though you and Seb stated you wouldn’t give each other Christmas presents until you saw each other, this was too good to pass up and send it out as soon as you got it so that he would have it before he left for Europe. 

A few days later, you are walking up to your apartment and notice a box in front of your door. You read the label and see that it is for you. It’s from Lush. You’re confused as you never order anything from them online; you just go to the store to get stuff. You open up the box and notice all the bath bombs, some lotions, and bubble bath cones in it. You see the note. It’s from Sebastian. It reads: Don’t be mad, I know that we said we’d wait to we meet again for presents, and I plan on spoiling you, mica printesa, when you come. Better save some for when we return home. I love you so much. Love Sebastian.

This man, you think, this man is going to kill you. You feel your phone ring, you grab it out of your bag and realize that you’re still in your coat. You giggle when you see that it is Sebastian. “You know I am just a little mad at you.”

“And people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, or should a say, ma che cazzo (loose translation is like, wtf)?” He laughs right back at you. 

“I’m guessing you got my gag present?” You ask. 

“Yeah, just opened it. Love it, where the hell did you find it?” 

“Strands bookstore, I was browsing around and it just popped at me. Like?”

“Like? I love it. It’s pretty awesome.” He sounds happy when he says it.

“Love you so much, can’t wait to take a bath.” You tell him.

“Better save a few, I have plans for you when we get home,” He tells you.

“How can I resist that? So, you’re heading to Europe tomorrow?”

“Yea, We shall be in England for a few days, then Ireland for Christmas, up until the 29, then Italy.” He responds.

“Sounds amazing. Can’t wait to meet you there.” You tell him. You guys talk for a few more minutes, before he has to go. 

The next week goes by fast. Sebastian is able to skype you on Christmas Eve. This is how he meets your extended family, as they walk in on you having your conversation while you’re having a cigarette outside. After all the commotion of the conversation with them, you finally have a few minutes to talk to him alone about your flight. You two tell each other how much you miss and love each other. When you enter the house again, your mom gives you a hug, knowing how much you miss him. You think to yourself, only six more days before you get to be with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee - they meet again in Italy. You already know - sexy times at the end. Enjoy. Comments, kudos, merriment welcome.

Chapter 22

You were never one to get sick on a car or plane ride, or even a rollercoaster. In fact, you were that one person who often would go on the same ride over and over. But for some strange reason, the flight to Italy had made you nauseous. You tried to sleep off the motion sickness, but for some reason that wasn't working. You had a few seltzer waters hoping to quiet the storm brewing in your stomach. Maybe what you needed was a good cup of hot coffee and, of course, your man. By the time you disembark and get to the baggage claim, Sebastian walks up to you. You guys run to each other and embrace. He picks you up and kisses you. You start crying and sniffle out, "I missed you so much, babe. I love you."

Sebastian has rarely seen you this emotional, and he's seen you emotional around the time of your period, which should be next week, he figures. Maybe with the traveling and the time spent apart, you're a little more emotional than usual. He squeezes you tighter for comfort and kisses your tears away. Something about you being in a fragile state makes him feel protective of you. "I love you, too. How was your flight?"

"I feel so queasy, tried some seltzer water, but it just didn't help. Must be getting old, never got sick on planes." You tell him, still holding him, but calmed down. "What about you, how have you been?"

"So much better you're here. Missed you. A lot." He says. You feel his erection poking your stomach.

"I see, well feel, I should say. Let's get some coffee, pasta, and head back to the hotel. I need something hot to drink. It'll probably ward off the nausea, so we can have reunion fun. I'm sorry for my outburst." You laugh. 

"It's ok, mica mea printesa." He kisses you and takes your hand. You guys leave the airport and head back to the hotel. Beforehand, you stop at a restaurant that Sebastian has been frequenting a lot for some food and coffee. You guys end up sharing some food. It was amazing and made you feel better as it reminded you of your grandma's food.

"You're looking a lot better than when I picked you up," Sebastian offers.

"I feel better, must be the air and food. Reminds me of my grandma a lot, too." You say. You close your eyes for a second and lay your head on his arm after you take a sip of your coffee. "And the coffee; it's heaven."

Seb looks down at you and smirks. Yeah, he loved his little woman. "Wish I could have met her, sounds like I would have loved her."

"Me, too. She would have loved you, too." You tell him and kiss him. You two pick up your bags and head out to go back to the hotel two blocks away. You run into Anthony, his family, Chris, and the extra Chris has been seeing since a little after Thanksgiving leaving the hotel. The group makes plans to meet up for dinner later and head back to Seb’s room.

You make him stay in the bedroom when you take a shower. You and Harper went shopping for some lingerie for part of Seb’s Christmas present and wanted him to be surprised when you come out of the bathroom. You decide to use one of the robes so that he can “unwrap” you. When you walk out and sees you wrapped up in the bulky robe, he gives you a funny look from the chair he is sitting in and wonders if you suddenly became shy being naked around him. It’s not like you two have not been intimate together. You take note that there is enough room in the chair to straddle him. You make your way to Sebastian and do this. You tell him, “Hi.”

“Hi,” He responds. You kiss him, and he does so back, cupping your face.

You break the kiss and look lustfully into his eyes. “Well. Are you going to unwrap me out of this robe? There may be something you would enjoy underneath.”

“Oh, really?” He laughs and starts to untie the double knot you made in the robe. The contact turns you on, like really turns you on. All you can think of is how much you just want to fuck your boyfriend and have his dick slamming into your body. Granted you loved the sex, Seb was amazing and he kept you satisfied a few times over, you didn’t get where the sudden hormonal imbalance came from. And then you hear him say, “Damn. Fucking sexy.”

You look up and bite your lip, “Merry Christmas.”

Sebastian begins kissing you passionately, on the mouth, trails down your jaw, and on your neck. You didn’t realize your body responding to his touch and started grinding him, the robe dragging off you and him still in jeans be damned. Seb moans out, “Oh printesa.” 

You feel Sebastian’s rock hard erection through the pants. You feel a slight tremble starting in your lower belly and respond, “Fuck. I need you so badly.”

“Get up for a second, need to take off my pants.” You do so quickly and discard the panty portion of the lingerie set you had on. Sebastian grabs a condom puts it on, sits down and grabs you to sit on top, facing him. His dick makes its entrance into you. You gasp at the intrusion. Fuck, he felt good. You start fucking him and close your eyes enjoying the pleasure. “Open your eyes printesa. Let me see the pleasure in your eyes.”

You do as you are told and begin to kiss him. You whine out, “Fuck Sebastian. You feel so fucking good in me.”

Sebastian kisses you right back, meeting your thrusts. He smacks your ass a couple of times, surprised by your urgency to get off. He feels your walls clamping around him, signaling your orgasm is near. He bites on your neck a little, “Cum for me printesa, cum all over daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

His words and his sucking and biting aided your orgasm. Sebastian holds your hips while your thrusts become erratic due to the pleasure. Your breathy moans and cries of ‘oh yes’ were all it took for Sebastian to thrust into you harder and come into shortly after. After he finishes cumming, you slump down and rest your head into his chest. You murmur out, “Damn, that felt so good.” 

Sebastian guided you to the bed where you took a little nap. He set an alarm on his phone so that you guys would not be late for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure Smut. Just to give you a heads up.

Chapter 23

You stir from your nap and feel Sebastian wrapped around you from behind. You feel his breathe in your hair. You feel instantly turned on again and can't help, but to grind into him. He states sleepily and gravelly, "Mica mea printesa, don't start something you can't finish."

"Why don't you show me daddy," You lustfully tell him as you wiggle into him. He turns you onto your back and begins to ravish you in kisses. He pulls off your top and starts sucking on your breasts. You breathlessly moan out, "Fuck me. Fuck me with that big fucking dick."

Your words spur Sebastian on more. He turns your back against him and bites on your neck a little and his right hand makes his way down your belly, he gets to your core and feels your wetness with his fingers. He puts some of your slickness on his fingers and plays with your clit a little bit before putting two fingers into you. You gasp at the intrusion. He moans into your ear, and bites the shell of it, "Daddy's mica printesa miss this?"

"Yes," you croak out, grinding your ass against his hardening cock. You cry out, "God, yes. Your fingers are so big and thick. Take me."

Sebastian goes a little faster and rougher as he finger fucks you. Happy with the state of your arousal, he pulls out, grabs a condom off the night stand, puts it on and lifts your leg and takes you from behind. As he slams into you, he growls out, "Fucking missed you, too."

Sebastian fucks you relentlessly; you give it right back to him and keep up the pace. You feel your orgasm start and cry out, "Don't pull out, don't pull out. Your dick feels so fucking good in me motherfucker"

Sebastian slams into a few more times and slaps your ass a few times and sucks on your neck, very turned on by your words. As he cums, he lets out, "My wanton mica printesa, my sexy little woman."

You guys lay for a few more minutes just holding one another when you hear the alarm go off. Both of you laugh. You kiss Sebastian and say, "Guess we should start getting ready for dinner. I'm hungry."

"So am I. And I can't wait for dessert, want some cake." Sebastian stated and squeezes your ass. You giggle as you get up to get ready.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

You two spend all of New Year’s Eve Day in bed, cuddling and making out. Earlier in the day, you didn’t feel that well, but after you ate some breakfast, you felt a little better. Sebastian opted to rest in order for you to feel better for the festivities that evening. The two of you decide to take a shower late in the afternoon. Having Sebastian soap and message your back felt so good. You hum in appreciation. “Your hands are heaven.”

“Mica Printesa, you have been insatiable since you’ve jumped off that plane yesterday,” Sebastian kisses and nips at your neck. 

“Hhhmm, I know, I can’t explain it. I know it’s just about that time of the month, but something has really gotten into me. Since I got on the plane, I’ve felt a little different. Blame the hormones” You laugh out. You think about last month, you know you had your period, granted it was way shorter and way lighter than normal. You hushed out the thought you were pregnant. You thought you’d be vomiting as well, if you were pregnant. Maybe, just a change in your cycle, you think. You make a note to get a routine check-up when you get back home. You give Sebastian a good kiss and tell him you love him when you pull away.

“Love you, too, printesa.” He says and returns the kiss. 

“Do we have time to get coffee before the party?” You ask.

Sebastian smiles at you. He responds, “Yes we do.”

You guys finish your shower and make your way out to get coffee and head to the festivities. You enjoy the party and drink a little, not wanting to get too drunk. Sebastian gets you back to the hotel a little after 1 AM. You undress quickly and beeline for the bed and tell him, “I don’t know why, but New Year’s Eve always drains me out and makes me want to sleep.”

He undresses and joins you. He takes you into his arms and kisses you passionately. “Too tired to enjoy me?”

 

You kiss him back and respond, “Never.” 

The two of you make quick, passionate love and fall asleep. You’re awaken several hours later with the urge to vomit. You look at the clock and it reads 9 AM. You couldn’t hold it any longer and run to the bathroom to empty the contents of your stomach. Sebastian is roused from sleep hearing the retching noises come from the bathroom. “Printesa?”

He wakes up and looks over and sees the bathroom door open and you heaped over the toilet. He gets up and makes his way to you. He rubs your back with one hand and holds your hair with the other. He whispers out, “It’s ok, take it easy, babe.”

“Oh Sebastian,” You croak out. “I don’t think I over indulged too much for this to be happening.”

“Sshh, it’s ok. Maybe you have a virus. Let’s just rest today so we can enjoy the few days we have together after I finish filming this upcoming week. Ok?” Sebastian reassures you and guides you to the sink so you can rinse out your mouth and brush your teeth. He holds onto you and takes you to bed so that you can rest. “I’ll order us some food. Is tea and ginger ale ok with you? I know it’s not coffee, but at least tea has the caffeine”

You nod in agreement. “Thank you, dollface. Tea is fine.”

You doze in out until mid-afternoon. You wake up and shower, feeling more refreshed than you had in the last couple of days. You two decide to have dinner with Anthony and his family as they were leaving in the morning and Sebastian had an early morning filming call.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's

Chaper 25

You barely feel Sebastian get up at 5 AM in order to get ready for his call. You feel him rest up on the bed 15 minutes later, whispering that he loves you and that he should be back before 9 PM. He tells you to enjoy the day, that he loves you, and gives you a kiss goodbye. You murmur out you love him, too after his gives you a kiss. You sleep about a couple of more hours before a wave of nausea hits you and forces you to go to the bathroom to vomit. You come to the realization that you could possibly be pregnant at this point, simply because the “illness” goes away by mid-morning. Fuck, escapes your lips after you’re done emptying your stomach. You move slowly to the shower and turn the water on, waiting for it to warm up to your satisfaction. You stay in there for about 20 minutes, thinking of what you to do next. You decide once you feel human again, you will get some food, a little coffee, and head to the nearest pharmacy for a couple of pregnancy tests. 

You leave the hotel around 10 AM. You eat breakfast and take in the sites for a few hours, delaying the inevitable of taking the tests, in your heart, you know you are pregnant. After seeing the Roman Ruins and the Coliseum, you pass a pharmacy. You head in and get two different tests, just in case. You stash them in your bag and decide to get a late lunch as Sebastian probably won’t be home for a few more hours. You chide at yourself as you know you should just go back to the hotel and pee on the sticks in your bag. You order a panini and a water. You’re only able to eat half and decide to take the other half back with you to the hotel. You put your bags on the dresser and take out the tests. You make your way to the bathroom and stare at the boxes for a few minutes, before you gulp out and pep talk yourself, “Come on, this is one way to know what you have to do next.”

You read the directions on the boxes to see what you actually have to do to get a correct response. After doing so, you gulp, “Here goes nothing.”

You wait the allotted time and look back at the tests. Just what you expected, a pregnant response, on both of them. “God damn it, Fuck.”

You lean back and sit on the toilet and just cry, you’re not sure what you want to do. How were you going to tell Sebastian that he was going to be a father? Yea, he said he wanted kids, but he didn’t wat them now. You place your hands protectively around your belly. You weren’t planning on a baby at the moment, but now that you were pregnant, you would not turn back. You didn’t realize where the time went until you hear the door close, “Printesa, I’m back, filming ran more quickly than expected. Let’s get something to eat! I’m starving and want to be with my sexy woman.” No answer from you. He sees your bag on the dresser, signaling you’re here. Nervously, he says, “Babe…You ok?”

You clamp up for a second, absolutely mortified that you are in the bathroom, door open, with the pregnancy boxes and tests on display for him to see. Fuck. You moan out, “Yeah. In the bathroom.”

Too late, Sebastian comes into view of you and sees the boxes and tests. He knows what they are, but wants to remain ignorant, even for a few more seconds. “Mica Printesa, what are those?”

You start to cry again. “Oh Sebastian.”

He comes to sit down in front of you, on the floor, he kisses you and takes your hands, and in the most hushed tone, he asks, “Baby, are you, are we…?”

You calm down and whimper out, “Yes. We’re going to be parents.”

He untangles one of his hands from yours and places it on your belly. In awe, Sebastian states “I’m going to be a father.”

You wipe away any traces of tears from your face and kiss him on the forehead, “It would seem so, I want to call home tomorrow in order to set up an ultrasound appointment for when we return to be 100% sure.”

Sebastian looks up at you, still in awe and slides you down the toilet to the floor to be with him. “Printesa, I love you so much. I know it’s soon, but we’ll work through this, ok?”

You sniffle a little bit and look up at him, “I love you, too.”

Sebastian decided to order in that evening and just cuddle with you. His hands rarely left you belly that night. You guys didn’t broach on what steps you two wanted to take next in the wake of the news that you were expectant with his baby. You just kissed and made out. Sebastian kept telling you he loved you and would care for you for all eternity.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

You feel Sebastian kissing your neck and holding you tightly to him the following morning after his alarm goes off the next morning. You sleepily let out, “Dollface don’t stop, Love you sooo much.”

He giggles into your neck, “Love you, too.”

“What time will you be home later?” You ask as he continues to kiss you little bit.

“Should be back around 8.” He kisses you a couple of more times. He rubs your belly “Wait for me to return before you call your mom about this. I don’t want you to have to do that alone, I am here for you.”

You turn around and look at him, you’re still nervous reeling in the news that you’re pregnant. “I don’t know how she’s going to take it. On one hand, this is her first grandchild and I think she’s going to be happy. And on the other hand, I really don’t know how she’s going to handle it as this happened so quickly and I have one more semester of school.”

“Same with mine. We’ll call mine after yours.” He places his hand on your face and rubs away the tears that have started to form. “Don’t worry, mica mea printesa. Let it out.”

You move closer into his chest and hold onto him, letting your sobs die down a little bit. He rubs your back a little bit. “You should start getting ready.

“Want to join me in the shower?” Sebastian asks you. You look up at him and smile, biting your lip. He smirks at you and asks, “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“I can think of a few things,” You purr and kiss him. Then you feel a wave of nausea as you get up. “Oooof, please give me a few minutes before that shower.” 

You killed the day by going to the nearby library to see if you could find any information to add to your thesis even though it was practically complete. You figured since you would have access to sources in Italian, you never know what you may find. You make your way back to the hotel and run into Sebastian and Chris coming back from filming. Sebastian hugs you and kisses you with reckless abandon. “How was your day? I hope everything was ok after I left.”

“It was fine, enjoyed the library. How was your day, guys” You ask. 

“It went alright. Hey, you guys hungry? About to get something to eat, care to join?” Chris answers.

“Good God, could I go for something to eat. Umm. I wanted to call the States first, though.” You answer; your voice is loud at first then hushes down to a whisper. You check your phone for the time, it’s 8:15 PM, should be about 1:15 PM in New York. Sebastian and you lock eyes. He knows that you want to talk to your mom when she is still at the hospital that she works because she could make the ultra sound appointment for you and your dad won’t be around to hear the news. She’d still be at the office after dinner. You hasty say, “I can always call after we eat.”

“Ok,” Chris answers, he feels something is up, he’s not sure, but plans on getting to the bottom of it before filming is done. “The hotel restaurant should still open, that ok with you guys?”

“Yeah, sure,” You and Sebastian answer. Sebastian takes your hand as you guys walk into the hotel. You both whisper I love you to each other.

After dinner and after you say goodnight to Chris, you start to call your Mom. It rings once, and then you hang up. You look at Sebastian, nervous, and tell him, “What am I supposed to say?”

“Would it help if you put her on speaker so we can both talk and hear her? See what comes out” He suggests.

“Maybe, it won’t hurt to try,” You queue up her number again, press send and put her on speaker. The phone starts ringing and you take a hold of Sebastian’s hand as you both sit down. 

“Hello?” You hear your mom say.

“Hey Mom, it’s me.” You pipe up, “Sebastian is here as well. We, uh, we, wanted to say hi.”

“Hi, how are you doing?” Sebastian squeaks out. He liked your mom and she liked him. They got along well the couple of times they met.

“Hello, so glad to hear from you guys. Hope Italy is great. I can’t make this conversation long. You actually caught me at a good time, I’m actually finishing lunch.” Your Mom says. 

“It’s fun, it’s great,” You stammer out. You look at Sebastian and squeeze on his hand a little bit and continue to talk nervously, “Been sick a little in the morning and hungry. Food is awesome.”

Your mom now hones in to what you are saying and suspiciously asks, “What do you mean – sick?”

“Nausea, vomiting…” You say. There is a pause on the line. “Mom? Are you still there?”

You hear a sigh; she knows what you are trying to tell her. “Yes. I am still here. Is there anything that you two need to tell me?”

“Well, um. Yes. We think that you are going to be a grandmother.” You tell her.

“There is no think, either I am one or I am not. Did you take tests?” She asks.

“I took two, both came out positive, but we want to take an ultrasound when we get back to make sure.” You say, feeling calmer now that you voice that you are pregnant.

“How far along do you think you are? When was your last cycle?” She asks.

“Probably got pregnant around thanksgiving. I had my last full cycle in November, maybe a week and half before thanksgiving. I spotted a little in December.” You tell your mom.

“Spotting happens during pregnancy. You guys get back on the 14th and you start school the 22nd, am I correct?” She asks.

“Yes,” Both you and Sebastian say together. Sebastian pulls you into him and kisses you.

“And by the way, I would prefer Glamma to grandma” Your mom laughs out and begins to talk again, “I’ll make the appointment and let you know the date and time. Be careful of coffee, drink one a day, nitrates, and shellfish. Of course, no drinking or smoking. I am not telling your dad, it’s better to get the results and for you to tell him in person. Love you guys.”

“Love you, too. Bye,” you both tell her. 

You exhale out and tell Sebastian, “One mom down and one more to go.”

“Yup,” He says, now it is his turn to be a little nervous. He starts to call her and has the same exact conversation; half in English, half in Romanian. Both Mothers have seemed to take the news pretty easily, all things considering, it feels unreal. Sebastian looks at you after the conversation and kisses you, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” You yawn out, “And I am tired.”

You take a quick shower with Sebastian and both fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

On the last day of shooting, Chirs pulls Sebastian to the side. He makes sure that no one can over hear them and asks, “Everything ok with you?”

“Yeah,why?” Sebastian tenses a little. He suspects Chris may have picked up on the weird aura that has been surrounding you and him. Since the dinner you guys shared, he saw you together a couple of times.

“It’s just that you seem so over protective of peanut the last couple of times that I’ve been with you guys and you seemed fine the first night she was here and on New Year’s Eve. You know, I really wouldn’t go after her. I just didn’t want you to think that.” Chris rambles on. Sebastian slumps his shoulders a little. 

“It’s not that.” Sebastian sighs out. He then whispers out, “Chris…She’s pregnant.”

“Come again? I thought you said she was pregnant.” Chris says in a normal voice.

“Sssh. Don’t say that so loudly. We don’t want anyone to know until we get an ultrasound to fully confirm.”

“Holy Fahcking shit,” Chris lets out. Seb laughs a little and Chris looks at him perplexedly

“Would you believe that was the first thing that she said to me?” Seb says. “You two would probably get along well if you could agree on sports teams.”

Chris laughs recalling how they agreed to disagree on who the best football team was. “I guess I should be congratulating you guys. How are you holding up?”

At this point, Sebastian slumps a little more. He’s been trying to be strong for you, that he hasn’t given much thought, he looks up at his friend, “I’m still shocked. Nervous. Like what happens if I fuck up as a dad. I mean we were a little bit reckless during thanksgiving. I should say I was reckless, I can’t really put that on her. I feel guilty about it. But shit, I didn’t think this would happen. Not yet, at least.”

“You do want kids, don’t you?” Chris asks inquisitively.

“Of course. And I definitely want to be with her. I think she’ll be a pretty awesome mom. It’s just. It’s just that I feel so unprepared. This is happening all so fast” Sebastian sighs out. Chris pats him on the shoulder and gives him a bro hug.

“Hate to tell you, but, if you weren’t planning, you won’t feel prepared.” Chris comforts him. It’s at that moment, Chris sees you walking towards them. He whispers to Seb, “Here comes little momma.”

You walk up to the two men, still in their costumes, “Hey there, soldiers.”

“Mica mea pritnesa.” Sebastian says as you two hug and kiss. Chris’ eyes fall to your belly and you look up at him.

“I guess our secret is out,” You look at Sebastian, not mad, a little relieved that he has someone to talk to as he has been so strong for you. Sebastian sighs.

“He’s the only one. I just needed to talk to someone. I love you,” Sebastian offers. 

“It’s ok and I love you, too. We will have to get used to it, in a couple of months it’s going to be obvious we’re going to be parents” You squeeze his hand and kiss him.

“Congratulations,” Chris tells you with a smile and gives you a hug. “I call dibs on godfather. You get to raise him a Yankee fan, so long as he gets to be a pats fan.”

You laugh. “Don’t think the baby’s grandmother would be so happy with her grandchild being a pats fan. And so positive I’m having a boy?”

“Of course.” Chris checks the time and proceeds to say, “ Come on Seb, we don’t want to be late for the wrap party and you can’t go like that.”

“I don’t know if we should go. I mean, with her being…”Sebastian expresses concern.

“Honey, I am pregnant. I can handle going, I just can’t partake in certain activities.” You encourage him. He kisses you.

“I love you,” He tells you and presses his hand on your belly. “We’ll make an appearance.”

“I love you, too.” You reply and kiss him back.

“You know what, maybe you two just need to go to your room and BE QUIET.” Chris laughs out. 

Sebastian and you had stayed a couple of hours at the wrap party before heading back to the hotel. The second you laid in bed and started cuddling with Sebastian, you let out a moan. Sebastian looks at you, eyebrows raised. You ask innocently, "What?"

"I heard you moan..."

"You turn me on so much. With all these hormones floating around in me, it's like every touch just boosts up my need for you even more." You sigh out. "I want you to have your way with me...daddy."

Sebastian runs his hand on your stomach lightly and goes down to kiss it. "Is that so? I turn you on? How?"

"The way you laugh, the way you talk to me, the way you hold me, the way you make love to me. You make me feel whole." You gasp out the last sentence as Sebastian has started kissing and licking your core. 

He looks up at you and says, "I'm going to be careful with you until we meet with the doctor, ok?"

You nod in agreement, consenting him to move along. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Seb tells you as he enters you slowly. He keeps a slow and steady pace with you. The slower pace allows you two to kiss more and to explore each other more. The sex feels different this time, more complete. Sebastian looks down to you after he kisses you and says, "You make me feel whole, as well, mica mea printesa."

You bite your lip and kiss him as you feel your orgasm descent. Sebastian sucks on your milky white neck as you ride out the ecstasy he's given you. You didn't realize until that moment seeing the contrast between his tan skin and your pale was a turn on as well. He takes you into his arms after he cums in you. You kiss him gently and hum contently.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up their Italia trip. Enjoy. Likes, comments, suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 28

Your mother had gotten back to you the following day about an ultrasound appointment; it was scheduled for 11 AM on January 17. You let Sebastian know when you guys are getting ready to be tourists around town the day after he finished filming. He pulls you into his arms and kisses you. He tells you, “I want to take a picture of us at some point today, well a few. But I want to take an awesome picture and just post it on instagram. Want me to tag you, too?”

“Yes for the pictures, yes for the post, undecided about tagging me.” You let out and return his kiss.

“Fair enough. Feeling better and ready to go” He asks.

“Yes, I believe we are,” You pat your belly and giggle, “Hmm, I’m pregnant.”

You guys enjoy your morning and take a picture by the Spanish Steps before lunch for instagram. You go to a little café for something to eat. When you’re seated and order your food. Sebastian clears his throat, “So I’m guessing we should talk about living arrangements when we get back to reality. And general plans about the next 9 months and obviously 18 plus years.”

“That we do, the nine months will be here quicker than we know,” You sigh,

“Move in with me?” Sebastian goes out on a limb and takes your hand, “I have the extra bedroom we could turn into a nursery and we can always bring your bookcases over and some of your other furniture. What do you say?”

You're quiet for a second and think it over. It makes the most sense and after all, you are pregnant with his child and with all this talk about the future, you presume he wants to be by your side every step of the way. You nod your head yes before you can vocalize your agreement, “Sure, my brother has been looking to get into the apartment I am in now – my family owns it. Sounds like a plan for the interim.”

“I feel like I should ask you to marry me.” He says aloud.

“Please don’t,” You smack your head for saying that, you fluster up a little and that start to ramble, “That came out wrong. It’s not that I don’t or wouldn’t want to marry you. It’s just that I want to be with you a little longer before we do anything to be together legally. Yeah, we’re having a baby VERY early in our relationship and it’s going to bind us together for the rest of our lives regardless of what happens to us. I just don’t feel that marriage is the answer to a situation like this. Or any really. I am actually kind of indifferent to marriage regardless if a couple has a kid, doesn’t have a kid, whatever. I feel if it was meant to be, it was meant to be and a child and/or a ring will not stop that. Eventually, I guess we should have a legal talk that goes along with couples, especially since we are having a child together. I just want to have this child and enjoy it and you. And yes again to moving in with you”

Sebastian looks at you and feels relief of sorts. He takes your hand and kisses it. “Mica mea printesa, that takes some pressure off of me.”

You guys enjoy your lunch and hold hands. You notice some paparazzi taking pictures of you guys leaving as Sebastian posted the picture to Instagram. You decided that you didn’t want him to tag you as of yet, but were glad to be kind of out there as his girlfriend. 

The rest of your trip was thankfully quiet, both with the paparazzi and with the morning sickness. It made you less fretful of the plane ride home and of the future.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sebastian drives to the doctor's appointment in Westchester County, holding your hand all the way there. He asks, "Nervous?"

You bite your bottom lip and squeeze his hand. "Yes. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom, that we're going to be parents. The sonogram is going to set it in stone, isn't it?"

He takes your hand and kisses it while waiting for the traffic light to turn green. "We'll be ok, we gotta be."

You guys pull up to the medical office a few minutes later and sit in the car for a few minutes. You still have about twenty minutes to your appointment. You stare into space for a second. You break the silence by saying, "So, here we are. We should go in, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should." Sebastian tells you. His fingers run over your hand that he was holding. "I love you, mica mea printesa."

"I love you, too." You guys get out of the car and head into the building. You make your way to the receptionist to let them know that you are there for the appointment and complete any forms that you may have to fill out. The doctor calls you in about 15 minutes later to the office. Sebastian goes with you. The nurse takes your vitals for the doctor. You two are taken to the room with the ultrasound machine and given a robe to change into. After you sit down on the table, Sebastian sits down in the chair next to you and takes your hand for your comfort, heck for even his comfort. You guys are quiet until the ultrasound tech comes in to get the machine started. 

"This may tickle a little bit," she says as she puts a little jelly on your stomach so that she can glide the wand better. You let out a laugh when the jelly is splatted on your stomach. "You may feel some pressure with the wand when I'm moving it around your stomach."

You squeeze Sebastian's hand, not that it hurts, you are just nervous. Sebastian lets out, "I think I see something. Is that the baby?"

You turn your head towards the screen and tears of joy well up at the first sight of your baby. The Tech speaks again. "It is. You guys said that you are about 8 weeks, correct?"

You both nod and say in unison, "Yes, around Thanksgiving time."

"I am going to check for a heartbeat, see if we can find it and hear it. We should be able to." She says. You hear it faintly, the faint sound of the thud, thud of a heartbeat. Then something sounds weird, like two quick thuds in row.

"Why does it sound a little off?" You ask nervously as the Technician starts the wand on your stomach again.

"I think it's because you are going to have twins." She moves around the wand a little more and finds both babies and takes the picture of it. she says aloud, "There you are, you two. See."

She points to the screen to show you two distinct babies, small as they be. You tear up some more. Twins, this you were not expecting. You squeeze onto Seb's hand that had gone a little slack in yours. It was dawning on him, not only was he going to have one child, but two. Now he was scared. What the hell was he going to do? He's pulled out of his trance when he feels your hand and you gasp out happily, "Oh, Seb. Twins."

You guys meet with the doctor afterwards and get a couple of pictures of the Sonogram. You paid full attention to the advice of the doctor while Sebastian was still reeling in the news of twins, of moving you in the coming weekend, of all of the double time that you guys would have to do since there was one extra baby. He made a mental not to talk to Anthony later for advice. 

Before you left the office, Seb excuses himself to the bathroom to text Anthony about the pregnancy and twins. He asks for him to call him later. You two leave to get lunch with your mom and to tell her the news of the twins. You knew Sebastian was stressed and nervous. You felt it when the tech announced that you were going to have twins. Before Sebastian starts the car to head over, you place your hand on his, “Babe, I love you. I am here for you, too. I know you are nervous. As happy as I am for twins, I am, too. I am not quite sure what to do. This is a first time for me, as well. Please know that you are not alone. Me for you and you for me. Plus, we know a few people with kids between us, I’m sure that they will give us plenty of tips.”

He looks down to you. “How did you know?”

“After the tech announced twins, your hand kind gave away from mine.” You tell him. Sebastian takes his hand from under yours and intertwines his fingers with yours. He kisses your hand.

“I love you, too. I just have to wrap my head around the fact that we are having twins. I guess I just have some strong seed” He jokes around. 

You laugh, “Just be careful next time, we may end up with our own baseball team.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - bit of a writer's block. Likes, comments, suggestions to spark up my mind to get out of the writer's block.

Chapter 30

You guys sit in the diner waiting for your mom. Sebastian looks up at the door and sees her come in with your dad and brother. He nudges you and whispers, “Well it looks like your family is going to know the good news.”

“Shit, this is not how I wanted to tell them. I guess it’s better in public, right?” You whisper back at him and give him a light kiss on the cheek. Your family sees you guys and makes their way to you. They welcomed you home with hugs and kisses. 

“So, how are you guys doing?” Your mom asks.

“Well, I am moving in with Sebastian this weekend” You spew out, not knowing what to say, you figured you get out what seemed the most outrageous. Granted that it was true, but you didn’t fill in your mom with this matter, and your dad and brother would be extremely confused as to why you would be moving in with him.

“Huh, what? Seb, I like you, I like you dating my daughter, but you guys have only known each other a couple months, this is too soon” Your dad asked completely flabbergasted. 

“Does this mean I can move into the apartment?” Your brother asks.

“Ssh, Tim, let your sister speak,” Your mom quiets your brother.

You grab Sebastian’s hand under the table for support. You begin to stammer, “Well you see…The thing is…Well..”

“Well, what is it?” Your dad prods.

Sebastian squeezes your hand, urging you on. You squeeze back. You find your voice again and beat around the bush to tell them the news. “The thing is that Sebastian has an extra bedroom in his place versus mine, which is a one bedroom. And we are going to need that extra bedroom in about 7 months or so.” You take a deep breath and whisper out, “Because I am having twins.”

“Oh. My. God. Twins?” Your mom asks excitedly upon hearing the news. 

“Wait, you knew about this?” Your dad asks your mom. He then turns to you two and asks, “Besides moving in together, do you plan on getting married?”

“Not yet. We aren’t going to rush on that. If we do, we do. We want to have the babies first and focus on them and see where it takes us.” You answer, still holding Sebastian’s hand for dear life. 

“What about school?” Your parents ask at the same time.

“Well, it’s my last semester for my Ph.D, I should be fine. Since the twins are due in late-August, I will forgo the fall semester for teaching for a maternity leave, but will return for the winter and spring semesters” You tell them of your plans. 

“So you guys are set with what you want to do?” Your dad asks.

“Yeah, it’s just a matter of implementing what we have planned.” You tell him. 

“Well, Congratulations to you two,” Your dad says. He goes to hug you and pats Sebastian on the back. 

After lunch is done with you and Sebastian head back to the city. On the ride back, you say, “Well that went easier than expected.”

“Yeah, yeah, it did,” Sebastian agrees. “Your dad scared me for a second. Then again, I think anyone in this situation would be scared of the girl’s dad, no matter their age.”

You hold onto his thigh for a second, “I wouldn’t let him touch you. I love you too much.”

“I love you, too,” He responds.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What's with the face?" Seb asked as he walks out of the bathroom and sees you by one of your bookcases looking like you sucked on a lemon.

"I'm going to need another one - another bookcase. How am I going to fit all my books neatly in your apartment?" You respond on the verge of tears with some of your bags - backbags and reusuable shopping bags on the floor by you. Seb bridges the gap and hugs and kisses you.

"Now that's something you don't have to worry about. I have a surprise for you when we bring your books over on Saturday. I knew you needed more shelf space, so I got you some more. For our apartment." He soothes you over with a kiss. "Let's start packing, shall we?"

"You're too good to me. Thank you." You tell him and kissed him back. You guys pack some of your books. 

"Any thoughts for the nursery?" Sebastian asks.

"Hhhhmm. Maybe Disney characters or some type of cartoon character? Maybe an animal theme. Figure they are safe bets if we start decorating within the next couple of weeks, as we won't know what we'll be having for a bit. Not that I care what we have, as long as they're healthy. Either way, I'd like to know what we're having. What about you?" You answer as you rub your belly then continue to pack your books. 

"Characters are a safe bet. Maybe a light green background. I'd like to know, too. In the end, I'm happy with healthy babies." He responds. "Deedee, Ben, and Harper are coming tomorrow? Ready to tell them?"

"Yes. Should be interesting." You laugh out. "I think they'll be in shock when we tell them. Though a packed apartment should be a dead give away that something is up."

You go to reach for some of the books on the top shelf. Sebastian reaches over to help you out, "Got it babe."

When he goes go to put the book down he nips at your neck. Illiciting a moan and giggle from you. "I think I have more books then clothes. Guess we can't pick our vices."

"Timmy must be excited to be moving in." Sebastian says.

"Oh, yes he is. I bet he's already planning his housewarming." You respond.

Once you guys are done with the books, you pack most of your clothes away. Setting aside an outfit for tomorrow and Saturday. You and Sebastian wanted to bring a few of the pictures littered in your apartment to meld the two of your lives into one. You close one bag and rub your lower back a little. Seb notices and takes over for a few minutes and whispers, "Come on, a hot shower will do us good."

"Ooof, I can see why my co-worker got prenatal massages so often." You groan back to him. "Your hands feel amazing."

When in the shower, Sebastian begins to talk, "I was thinking about getting a memory foam bed for us and new bedding, because it's new beginnings and the change will do it good. Thoughts?"

"Agree on the bedding. While the memory foam bed was amazing in Atlanta, I can see me close to 7 months pregnant having to literally roll out of bed because I can't get up. I'll be calling you, I've fallen asleep, I can't get up." You both laugh. "I say just keep the bed, unless there is some crazy shit behind it. Then again. Don't want to know. Slept on it before. We're going to have to get so much for a baby times two, that I want to focus on that."

"And I guess we should start planning a shower and registry." Seb suggested.

"That, too. I was thinking since I have such a mix of friends, co-workers, as with you, maybe making it like a bbq type of thing and invite everyone. Not really into the tacky shower stuff, just want to enjoy my time welcoming the babies with people that we care about. We could probably do it at my mom's house. Maybe the Saturday before or after 4th of July." Your gears going into motion about the party. I'll text her after our shower."

"I like that idea. Where'd you think of it?" Sebastian concurred.

"My friend and cousin both had babies in the last couple of years, and they did something similar for their showers. It was so much more relaxing." You tell him. 

"Any specific stores you think we should register at?" Sebastian inquires, "Granted that some of my friends have kids, it's not something I really looked into."

"Hhhhmm. I guess target and babies are us are good enough. Figured we'd focus on that in a couple of weeks after I move in. Once we settle on a definite date and place, I guess we'll do the registry." You tell him.

"That sounds like a plan." He agrees. "What about Godparents? I was thinking about asking Chris or Anthony."

"I'll probably ask Harper. I'm not all that religious, so I'm not all that into it, but I'm sure my Mom will want to have a baptism and Harper is the only person I know that really goes to church. Why not ask both? I know a few people that have had a few people stand up at the baptism. Don't know how that works, but we could find out. Plus, we are having twins." You offer.

You text your mom the idea of the shower and she agreed. She liked the Saturday two weeks after the Fourth of July and asked you guys to dinner the following Sunday in order to go over invitations and prep work for the shower. You concur with Sebastian if the dates work with him, and he was alright with both. You cuddle up next to Sebastian in bed enjoying one of your last nights in your apartment watching Netflix and quickly fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Kudos and comments are more than welcome. Enjoy it.

Chapter 32

You woke up to an empty bed at around 9:30 AM. You see your phone on the pillow that Sebastian had been using and check for messages. Seb left one at 7 AM.

Seb: Heading to the gym, should be back by 10 AM. Love you.

You stretched and figured you'd have enough time to take a quick shower and make breakfast for the two of you. You decide to text him back.

You: Any special requests for breakfast? Love you, too.

Seb: Eggs, eggs are good. 

By the time Sebastian had come back, you were putting the food on the table. He grabs you from the back and nuzzles your neck. You giggle at the feeling as he hasn't shaved for a couple of days. You declare, "I swear I'm hiding your razors when I move in. I'm doing it before I even unpack anything."

"Someone has a beard fetish." Seb whispers and giggles in your ear. His breathe on you turns you on. You moan and wiggle on his body. He whispers again, "Tell me of your fantasy, mica mea printesa."

"I'd love for you to kidnap me, take me to a secluded cabin, and have your way with me. So long as you get me back home alright - city girl here." You moan out. He nips at your neck.

"We should eat first, before it gets cold. Plus, I'm starving, then I'm kidnapping you to the shower, this way my lady doesn't get lost." Seb kisses your neck again and sits down. He grabs you by your waist so that you can sit on his lap. Both of you end up feeding each other. 

Around 6 pm, you hear the bell ring. You look at Sebastian, "Ready?"

"After telling your dad that we're having twins, this doesn't scare me at all."

Harper, Deedee and Ben come in. They make note of your packed up apartment, but say nothing. You get out some beer for them and Sebastian and some water for you. Harper notices your drink of choice first and says, "So, what's up with you two and how was Italy?"

You hold Seb's thigh and take a sip of water and respond, "It was amazing. We had an awesome time."

"And you posted a pic on Instagram of you two together. Getting really serious with my friend I see." Harper stated towards Sebastian.

Sebastian holds your hand and squeezes it. He should have known a girl's best friend would give a father a run for money in terms of intentions with said girl. He clears his throat, "That I did, I am. She's an amazing woman and I'm glad I have her and that she has me."

You squeeze Sebastian's hand for reassurance. Deedee asks, "Not drinking tonight?"

"Nope. Can't for a while. Seems like we got a couple of souvenirs when I visited him in Atlanta," You respond.

"What?" All three ask. 

"We're having a baby. Well, babies. Sebastian and I are having twins," You tell them.

"Repeat, please. I thought I heard something about that you're having twins." Deedee says.

"You heard correct." You say.

"Holy shit! Does your mom know yet? I'm presuming your dad does not because lover boy here is still alive." Harper says. You laugh at that, Seb scowls a little. You kiss him quickly. 

"Yes they do. Surprisingly, he took it a little better than expected. I think they're as shocked as we are." You say.

"Count us in on that. I guess you're moving in together, hence the boxes?" Ben asks.

"Yes. I'm moving in with him tomorrow. He has an extra bedroom and we’re going to need it," You state. You hear the ding of the oven signaling the food is ready. Sebastian and you place the food on the table as the dishes have already been set. 

“Are you guys planning a shower?” Harper asks

“That we are, probably July 15, it’s a Saturday. We’ll be doing a get together, barbeque type thing at my parent’s house.” You let them know between bites. 

“Can we help with the nursery? And when are you due? And please don’t say you guys will naming one of them Atlanta.” Deedee asks excitedly.

“We’re still planning the nursery, but I am sure we could use the help. The doctor said that due date is August 27. With twins, they could come earlier. Wouldn’t be shocked if I give birth on Sebastian’s birthday.” You say and look over at him. “How do I top that present for Christmas? And no Atlanta. Don’t think it would fit much. I’d consider naming them after our grandparents”

“Triplets! That's how you top that birthday present” Deedee laughs out. 

“Oh God, let’s get these twins out before we even think of another kid,” You groan out. 

The evening wore on and went well. Harper, Deedee and Ben made plans with you and Sebastian in two weeks to go over plans for the nursery. You asked Harper to be godmother which she gladly accepted. You figured you’d ask your cousin to be the other godmother. 

You set the alarm on your phone as both of your parents were coming the following day to help with the move and you wanted to be ready for them. Sebastian comes out of the bathroom and you look up before you could start reading your book; he looked so good. “So, the last night in your apartment?”

“Hmmm, I know. So many memories,” You sigh out, “I’m going to miss it, but at least my brother will be here and I can always visit, right?”

Sebastian chastely kisses your forehead, “That you can mica printesa. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I am so glad to be having Fridays off this semester and that the doctor has Friday hours. I was worried about that. And I can’t believe I am going to be a doctor in about three months, and a mother in about 7. I was going to adopt a dog after I graduated as I figured I’d have enough time to actually give to one or two,” You sigh, then smile. “It’s funny how life works out sometimes, isn’t it?”

Sebastian kisses you again and goes to cuddle you, “You know I won’t stop you if you adopt a dog after you are done with school. I know tenants are allowed to have animals, I think as long as they aren’t big animals.”

You chuckle and kiss him back, “I think the last three months of pregnancy are going to be crazy, but since I’ll be off for the fall semester, maybe. We should get two to go with our twins.”

“Why do I have the feeling you’d be the type of person that goes into an animal shelter and comes out with the entire shelter?” Seb asks you as he kisses you a little more passionately. 

“Because I am a sucker for puppy dog eyes. If only I could adopt them all, I would. I am an animal person.” You respond and start kissing him back. You two have a quickie before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
